Keluarga
by amka
Summary: Anaknya itu memandang Kagami sebentar dan menguap kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi untuk melanjutkan tidur. "Ya, dia memang mirip denganmu."
1. Posesif

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo.

.

.

.

"Selamat Aomine- _san_ , putra Anda lahir dengan sehat."

Aomine menerima bayinya yang baru saja hadir di dunia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan mereka menunggu buah hati mereka untuk datang, akhirnya di bulan Agustus dengan hawa musim panas yang menyenangkan, bayi kecil dengan rambut biru gelap itu dilahirkan.

"Hei…" bisik Aomine dan memegang tangan kecil anaknya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan sangat bahagia seperti ini ketika mengendong manusia kecilnya. Aomine kemudian memandang Kagami yang masih terbaring setelah operasinya.

"Kapan Taiga akan sadar?" tanya Aomine.

"Tenang saja, Aomine- _san_ akan sadar kurang lebih setengah jam lagi," jawab dokter yang menangani Kagami. "Dan saya butuh untuk membersihkan bayi Anda dulu."

Aomine mengangguk dan memberikan anaknya untuk ditangani lebih dulu. Setelah bayinya dibawa untuk dibersihkan dan diberi pakaian yang layak, Aomine kemudian membungkuk dan mencium kening Kagami yang matanya masih terpejam. "Terima kasih."

.

Kagami membuka matanya yang berat dan langsung melihat langit-langit putih bersih di atasnya.

"Hei,"

Kagami menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan melihat Aomine yang sedang tersenyum sambil menggendong sesuatu yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya sedikit. "A-Apakah itu dia?"

"Ya." Aomine mengangguk dan mendekatkan gendongannya ke Kagami.

Kagami menarik napas ketika akan menggendong anaknya. Dia terlihat sangat kecil sekali. Dia juga mempunyai kulit cokelat dan rambut biru seperti Aomine. Kagami mengamati anaknya yang matanya bergerak-gerak kemudian membukanya dan menampakkan bola mata besar dengan warna biru gelap.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu," kata Kagami, Aomine ikut mendekat ke Kagami dan melihat anaknya.

Anaknya itu memandang Kagami sebentar dan menguap kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi untuk melanjutkan tidur.

"Ya, dia memang mirip denganmu."

.

.

.

"Touchan!"

Aomine menurunkan badannya ketika mini dirinya berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei," Aomine langsung menangkap anaknya ketika dia melompat ke arahnya. Untung Aomine mempunyai refleks yang luar biasa sehingga dia bisa menangkap anaknya yang loncatannya bisa sangat tinggi untuk anak berumur lima tahun.

"Mana Mama?"

Kalau sampai Kagami mendengar anaknya itu memanggilnya Mama, kepala Aomine pasti sudah akan menjadi pajangan di ruang tamu mereka. Jadi Aomine mengajari anaknya agar memanggil Kagami mama saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Mama masih bekerja, kita akan menjemputnya setelah ini."

"Naik mobil Touchan?"

"Ya." jawab Aomine mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil polisinya sehingga Akio bisa masuk.

"Yay~" seru Akio dan dengan bersemangat memasuki mobilnya. Memang Akio sangat senang kalau diajak berkendara dengan mobil polisinya, katanya itu membuatnya sangat keren dan dia ingin bisa menjadi polisi seperti Aomine nanti kalau dia sudah besar agar dia bisa melindungi Kagami.

"Touchan, aku ingin es krim," kata Akio ketika mereka melewati banyak pedagang di depan sekolahnya.

"Nanti saja di rumah oke," janji Aomine. "Mama yang akan memberimu es krim." Karena beberapa hari yang lalu saat Aomine mengajak Akio jalan-jalan sendiri dan membelikannya es krim di pinggir jalan, Akio menjadi batuk yang membuat Kagami tidak memberinya makan malam. Dan sekarang Aomine tidak berani lagi memberi Akio apapun tanpa persetujuan Kagami.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang!" balas Akio dan menendang-nedang jok kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, jadi kau bisa ketemu Mama." kata Aomine mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

"Aku mau es krim!" Akio balas berteriak.

"Hei, hei, lihat Mama meneleponmu." Aomine memberikan Akio gawainya yang sangat kebetulan Kagami sedang meneleponnya.

Akio masih merengut tapi tetap menerima gawai ayahnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya. "Halo?"

" _Oh, hai Akio, Touchan sudah menjemputmu?"_

"Ya," jawab Akio pendek.

" _Kenapa? Kau terdengar tidak senang. Apakah Touchan nakal lagi?"_

"Ya." jawabnya dan melirik Aomine yang sedang menyetir. Aomine balas melirik.

" _Maafkan Touchan ya, untuk gantinya nanti malam kau boleh memilih untuk menu makan malam yang kau inginkan."_

"Baiklah," jawab Akio. "Aku sebentar lagi akan sampai."

" _Oke, hati-hati."_

Akio mematikan sambungan telepon dari Kagami kemudian memakai gawai ayahnya untuk bermain gim di sana.

.

"Aku ingin makan _chicken katsu_ ,"

"Oke, kita bisa membuatnya untuk makan malam." balas Kagami ketika mereka sudah menjemput Kagami dan sampai di rumah.

"Hei, sekarang giliranku yang memilih untuk makan malam," protes Aomine.

"Papa sudah mengijinkanku untuk memilih makan malam," balas Akio.

"Taiga," Aomine mencoba protes ke Kagami.

"Daiki."

Aomine cemberut. Kalau sudah seperti itu dia pasti tidak akan menang. Pasti gara-gara bocah tengil itu yang sudah mengadu ke Kagami dan membuat _hoax_ agar seolah-olah Aomine adalah tokoh antagonisnya. Aomine memandang anaknya yang benar saja sedang memeletkan lidahnya ke arahnya.

 _Dasar bocah!_ geram Aomine di dalam hati. dia tidak tahu Kagami ngidam apa dulu sampai menghasilkan bocah seperti itu. Rasa hormatnya kepada ibunya menjadi naik berkali lipat karena bisa mengatasi anak sepertinya yang sepertinya kelakuannya dulu menurun ke anaknya sekarang. Tapi _chicken katsu_ tidak buruk juga, apalagi masakan apapun yang dimasak Kagami pasti akan disukainya. Dengan itu, Aomine mengikuti anak dan _waifu_ (?)nya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap punggung Kagami. Mereka sudah nyaman berada di kamar dan akan bersiap-siap akan tidur tapi Kagami malah menghiraukannya.

"Hei, kenapa dia tidur di sini?" Aomine protes dan melihat Kagami yang mengelus-elus rambut biru Akio. Seharusnya dia yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kagami!

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Papa," balas Akio dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ayahnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menempati kamarmu kalau kau selalu tidur di sini?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku besok akan tidur di kamarku." balas Akio.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Daiki, biarkan Akio tidur di sini malam ini." kata Kagami membalik badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Aomine. Dia kemudian mencium kening Aomine dan mengelus pipinya.

"Baiklah," kata Aomine akhirnya luluh dan memeluk pinggang Kagami.

"Papa, aku kedinginan."

Aomine menggertakkan giginya dengan jengkel ketika Kagami membalik badannya untuk mengurusi Akio.

"Pakai selimutmu, sayang." Kagami kemudian menyelimuti anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Papa." kata Akio dan mencium pipi Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum dan membalas mencium kening Akio. " _Have a nice dream_ , Akio."

"Taiga, aku juga kedinginan."

Kagami memutar bola matanya tapi tetap berbalik. "Kau juga ingin diselimuti seperti Akio, Daiki?"

"Ya," jawab Aomine dan memeluk pinggang Kagami lagi.

Kagami membalasnya dengan memeluk leher Aomine dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dengan dua orang paling berharganya di sampingnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan." bisik Aomine ketika Akio memelukkan tangannya ke Kagami.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin tidur dengan Papa." balas Akio dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kagami.

"Karena Taiga adalah milikku."

"Papa adalah milikku juga."

"Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau ingin membuat Taiga menjadi milikmu, bocah." balas Aomine.

"Papa—"

"Kalau kalian masih ingin mengobrol, di luar masih luas." tiba-tiba suara Kagami menginterupsi mereka dan membuat mereka langsung menutup mulut dan menunda perdebatan tentang milik siapa Kagami sebenarnya.

.

.

.

A/N: padahal yang omegaverse AU yang duluan muncul tapi malah ini dulu yang dipublish (^^;) maaf ya :v

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, sample 2 yang paling banyak diminati(?) jadi chapter 2 yang akan dibuatkan fic-nya XD


	2. Sama

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo.

.

.

.

"Taiga,"

Aomine membuka pintu depan rumahnya setelah dia pulang dari olahraga paginya. Dia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum untuk menghilangkan dahaga setelah lari paginya dan masih tidak menemukan Kagami. Dia kemudian menuju kamar anaknya dan hanya melihat Akio yang masih tidur dengan memeluk boneka macan tanpa adanya keberadaan Kagami. Dia lalu menuju kamarnya dan kamar Kagami dan akhirnya melihat Kagami yang sedang membungkuk di depan lemari mereka. Aomine yang awalnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kagami, membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tumpukan harta karunnya di samping Kagami.

"Taiga, apa yang kaulakukan pada Mai- _chan_?" Aomine langsung menghampiri Kagami.

"Mai- _chan_ harus pergi." jawab Kagami pendek, masih mencari-cari majalah tidak senonoh milik Aomine.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine kaget, otomatis memeluk tumpukan majalahnya.

"Akio sudah besar sekarang, dia bisa menemukan barang tidak berguna ini dan aku tidak mau Akio akan tumbuh menjadi sepertimu." balas Kagami yang sudah menemukan semua majalah Aomine dan bersiap membawanya untuk dibuang.

"Aku akan menyembunyikannya agar Akio tidak tahu," kata Aomine dan mencoba mencegah Kagami. Dia tidak ingin harta karunnya yang sudah dikumpulkannya sejak berumur enam belas tahun harus dibuang seperti itu.

"Tidak, Akio pasti akan tetap akan menemukannya. Di umurnya yang sekarang, dia pasti sedang sangat ingin tahu tentang apapun dan aku tidak ingin dia menemukan ini." balas Kagami dan akan keluar dari kamarnya tapi terhalang Aomine yang menggelayuti kaki Kagami.

"Taiga, aku akan menjual jiwaku padamu tapi jangan buang Mai- _chan_ ," mohon Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan menyentakkan kakinya agar dilepaskan Aomine. "Bangunkan Akio, aku akan membuat sarapan." katanya dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Mai- _chaaaaaaaan_!"

.

"Papa, aku mau sosis lagi,"

"Kau mau berapa? Dua?" Kagami mengambilkan Akio sosis yang masih berada di panci penggorengan dan meletakkannya di piringnya.

"Terima kasih." kata Akio dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

Kagami tersenyum kemudian melihat Aomine yang duduk di samping Akio, cemberut karena semua majalahnya dibuang Kagami. "Daiki, makan sarapanmu."

Aomine makin cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya.

Kagami menghela napas, dia merasa seperti mempunyai dua anak seperti ini.

"Kalau Touchan tidak mau makan sarapannya, aku yang akan memakannya, Papa." kata Akio yang sarapannya sudah hampir habis.

"Oh ya, kau boleh memakannya Akio." balas Kagami.

Ketika Akio akan mengambil piring berisi sarapan Aomine yang masih lengkap, Aomine segera mengamankan sarapannya dari anaknya yang mempunyai perut karet seperti Kagami dan mulai memakannya.

"Papa, aku mau bermain di taman habis ini," kata Akio setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan dan Akio membantu Kagami mencuci piring sementara Aomine mandi.

"Main sama Touchan saja ya, Papa mau keluar sebentar." balas Kagami.

"Kenapa? Ini hari Minggu, Papa katanya libur kalau Minggu?" tanya Akio dengan wajah sedih.

"Papa hanya keluar sebentar oke, nanti Papa akan menyusulmu dan Touchan lalu kita bisa makan siang bareng," kata Kagami berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan anaknya dan menatap langsung mata berwarna biru itu.

Akio menundukkan kepalanya sedih yang membuat Kagami merasa bersalah tidak bisa ikut menemani Akio pada hari liburnya. Dia kemudian mengelus-elus rambut Akio. "Maafkan Papa, Papa janji akan membuatkanmu _cheeseburger_ untuk makan siang, bagaimana?"

Akio hanya cemberut dan berjalan menjauhi Kagami. Kagami tiba-tiba merasakan _déjà vu_ ketika melihat Akio yang cemberut. Dia merasa sudah mengalami situasi seperti ini pagi ini.

"Hei, kenapa, jagoan?"

Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring-piring kotor yang sedang dicucinya ketika mendengar suara Aomine. Dia melihat Aomine yang membungkuk kemudian mengangkat Akio untuk menggendongnya. Akio tidak menjawab tapi malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Aomine. Kagami menghampiri mereka.

"Akio ingin bermain di taman, kau bisa menemaninya, 'kan?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Papa," gumam Akio yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Aomine ke Kagami dan mengelus-elus punggung Akio untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada Tatsuya akan membantunya membuat kue," jawab Kagami. "Aku berjanji akan sebentar dan akan langsung menyusulmu kalau sudah selesai."

Aomine menatap Kagami sebelum mencoba membujuk Akio. "Hei Akio, kau mau bermain basket lagi seperti kemarin?"

Akio mengangguk meskipun masih merajuk.

"Main sama Touchan saja oke," kata Aomine kemudian memandang Kagami. "Papa harus menjaga stamina untuk nanti malam."

Kagami memelototi Aomine dan memukul lengannya.

Akio akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan main dengan Touchan."

"Terima kasih, Daiki." kata Kagami dan mencium Aomine. Dia kemudian memeluk Aomine sekaligus Akio yang masih berada di gendongan Aomine. Aomine melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Kagami untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya sementara tangan kirinya masih digunakan untuk menggendong Akio. Aomine kemudian mencium rambut merah Kagami dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Taiga, aku tidak bercanda. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, karena kau sudah membuang Mai- _chan_ , kau adalah pengganti Mai- _chan_ mulai dari sekarang." bisik Aomine dan meremas pantat Kagami.

Kagami menarik napas ketika Aomine meremas pantatnya dan pipinya memerah. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Aho."

"Lihat saja nanti malam." balas Aomine dan meniup telinga Kagami.

.

"Aku pulang." sapa Kagami dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ternyata rencananya membantu Himuro tidak berjalan sesuai rencana dan dia harus sampai siang. Jadi dia tidak bisa menyusul Aomine dan Akio karena Akio sudah capek dan ingin pulang. Sehingga dia langsung pulang tanpa mampir dulu di taman.

"Daiki? Akio?" panggil Kagami karena tidak ada yang menjawab "aku pulang"nya. Aomine sudah mengabarinya kalau mereka sudah di rumah jadi kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ternyata dia melihat mereka sedang berada di sofa di depan televisi mereka dan tertidur dengan Akio yang tidur di dada Aomine yang secara protektif memeluk tubuh Akio.

Kagami tersenyum dan menghampiri dua cowoknya itu. Dia kemudian berlutut untuk mencium kening Aomine dan Akio. "Aku pulang." bisiknya sebelum berdiri untuk menyiapkan makan siang sehingga kalau mereka bangun nanti mereka tidak kelaparan.

"Taiga,"

"Papa,"

Kagami mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil bersamaan dan kembali berlutut. "Kalian sudah bangun?"

Aomine menguap lebar dan Akio mengucek-ucek matanya. Kagami tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dua Aomine-nya dan mengacak-acak rambut Aiko. "Kalian lapar?"

Keduanya mengangguk secara serempak.

"Mau membantuku membuat makan siang?"

Keduanya berganti menggeleng dan Akio semakin meringkuk di dada Aomine.

Kagami tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku memberitahu kalian kalau makan siang sudah siap."

Keduanya mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

A/N: chapter dua yay~


	3. Refleksi 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo.

Catatan: Alur waktu flashback beberapa tahun sebelum chapter 2

.

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya ketika mendengar jam alarm-nya yang berbunyi pagi itu. Dia menoleh ke samping ketika merasakan tubuh sebelah kanannya sedikit lebih berat dan melihat Kagami tidur dengan memeluknya. Dia mencium kening Kagami sebentar sebelum melepaskan dirinya untuk bangun. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar lebih kecil di samping kamarnya dan melihat anaknya yang baru berumur setengah tahun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Aomine memberikan Akio ciuman seperti yang dia berikan pada Kagami sebelum keluar dari kamar Akio untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, Aomine turun ke dapur dan melihat Kagami yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Pagi," sapa Aomine, memeluk Kagami dari belakang dan menguburkan wajahnya di leher Kagami.

"Hei, tumben kau sudah bangun lebih dulu," kata Kagami, mengelus rambut biru Aomine sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan menggoreng telur.

Aomine hanya bergumam. "Akio sudah bangun?"

"Belum, dia menangis semalaman jadi dia mungkin masih capek," jawab Kagami. "Daiki, duduklah, kau membuatku sulit bergerak."

Aomine menuruti perintah Kagami dan duduk di kursi yang di depannya sudah berada kotak-kotak susu dan jus jeruk serta gelas-gelas bersih yang bisa digunakannya untuk minum. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akio menangis semalaman karena dia sedang lembur dan pulang sangat larut. Dia berpikir pasti Kagami sangat capek harus mengurusi Akio sendirian akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatnya berpikir dia tidak berguna.

"Taiga, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu merawat Akio." Aomine berkata ketika Kagami mulai mengisi piringnya dengan _omurice_.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Kagami. "Kau mau jus atau susu?"

"Jus."

Kagami kemudian menuangkan jus di gelas Aomine. "Lagipula kau memang harus bekerja 'kan, itu bukan salahmu." lanjutnya.

Aomine mengangguk dan meminum jus jeruk di gelasnya.

"Aku akan ke dokter nanti untuk memberikan Akio vaksin polionya, kau bisa pulang sebentar nanti saat istirahat makan siang?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama nanti istirahat." jawab Aomine.

"Oh oke, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa ke dokter sendiri." balas Kagami.

.

Kagami melihat jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Aomine masih belum pulang. Tadi pagi dia memang memberitahu Kagami akan lembur lagi dan menyuruhnya tidak usah menunggunya dan tidak usah membuat makan malam untuknya. Tapi sudah kurang lebih seminggu Aomine selalu pulang sangat larut dan Kagami selalu makan malam dan tidur sendiri yang membuatnya kesepian. Tapi keberadaan Akio membantu mengurangi rasa sepinya meskipun Akio masih belum bisa berbicara atau berjalan. Kagami melihat telepon genggamnya di tangannya yang menampilkan nomor telepon Aomine. Kagami menimbangkan untuk memanggil Aomine, mungkin untuk menanyakan kabarnya atau menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan atau menanyakan kapan dia akan pulang, tapi dia tidak ingin Aomine terganggu. Kagami menghela napas kemudian meletakkan telepon genggamnya di meja di depannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi suaminya itu akan pulang jadi Kagami mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon Aomine.

Kagami kemudian menjangkau remote untuk menyalakan televisi agar rumah sederhananya itu tidak terlalu sepi. Akio sudah tidur beberapa jam yang lalu jadi Kagami tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Dan Kagami tidak ingin membangunkan anaknya itu hanya untuk menemaninya karena meskipun dia sangat mencintai Akio dan Akio juga sangat lucu, tapi Kagami capek juga kalau Akio sudah menangis.

"Uweeeeeek!"

Kagami menghela napas. Baru saja dia memikirkannya, dan Akio sudah menangis. Kagami kemudian berdiri dan menuju kamar anaknya untuk menangkannya.

"Hei, ada apa Akio?" Kagami mengangkat Akio dari ranjangnya dan menggendongnya. Akio masih menangis.

"Kau pasti kangen sama Touchan ya," kata Kagami, mengayun-ayunkan Akio di gendongannya lembut. "Touchan sebentar lagi pasti akan pulang."

Akio masih menangis meskipun sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

"Ya, Touchan pasti akan pulang."

.

.

.

Kagami membuka matanya ketika mendengar alarm yang biasa disetel Aomine berdering. Dia kemudian mematikan alarm-nya dan berguling ke samping.

"Daiki?"

Kagami meraba sisi ranjangnya yang biasanya menjadi tempat Aomine tidur dan merasakannya masih dingin yang tandanya tidak ditempati semalam. Kagami bangun dan mengerutkan kening. Apakah Aomine tidak pulang tadi malam? Kagami mengambil telepon genggamnya dan tidak melihat pemberitahuan apapun dari Aomine. Tidak satupun pesan singkat ataupun panggilan dari Aomine sejak semalam. Kagami mengembalikan telepon genggamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengecek Akio.

"Hei…" Kagami melihat Akio yang sudah membuka matanya dan bermain-main dengan boneka-boneka di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Kagami menggendong Akio yang mengenalinya dan tertawa. "Selamat pagi..."

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kagami dan mengajak Akio keluar untuk menuju dapur. "Ayo kita buat sarapan."

Kagami kemudian mendudukkan Akio di kursi bayinya setelah sampai di dapur dan memulai membuat bubur bayi untuk Akio. Biasanya saat pagi seperti ini, Aomine pasti akan merengek untuk dibuatkan sarapan dulu daripada Akio yang membuat Akio kadang-kadang tertawa dan melempari Aomine dengan mainannya. Tapi kadang-kadang saat Akio sedang rewel, Aomine yang akan menenangkan Akio. Dan pemandangan Aomine yang menenangkan Akio membuat hati Kagami menjadi hangat mengetahui Aomine yang biasanya arogan dan 'tinggi' menggendong Akio dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tapi sekarang Kagami bahkan tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Aomine. Kagami kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Tentu saja Aomine pasti sedang bekerja untuknya dan Akio.

.

"…dan waktu itu Touchan sampai menangis saat mengetahui kalau kita akan mempunyai kau. Touchan memang sudah lama ingin mempunyai anak jadi saat tahu kita akan mempunyai kau, dia menjadi bahagia sekali." Kagami bercerita pada Akio di kamar Akio. Meskipun Akio belum mengerti perkataannya, tapi daripada dia kesepian sendirian di rumah, dia menceritakan saat pertama kali dia memberitahu Aomine kalau mereka akan mempunyai Akio. Ternyata Akio yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Kagami kemudian menyelimuti Akio lebih erat dan mencium keningnya. "Mimpi yang indah, Akio."

Kagami kemudian keluar dari kamar Akio menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memencet nomor telepon Aomine. Dia sudah terlalu khawatir terhadap kondisi Aomine jadi dia mencoba memanggilnya. Selama Aomine tidak pulang, dia sudah mencoba menonton televisi yang menayangkan berita untuk mencari informasi tentang Aomine ataupun pekerjaannya. Tapi semua channel televisi sudah dia tonton dan berita yang ada tidak membantunya. Dia bahkan juga sudah menelepon teman-teman Aomine yang dia punyai nomor teleponnya untuk menanyakan Aomine tapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Aomine.

 _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Mohon coba lagi beberapa saat lagi._

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa nomor telepon Aomine tidak aktif? Dia mencoba lagi menghubungi Aomine dan mendapatkan pesan yang sama dari operator kalau nomor Aomine tidak aktif. Kagami kemudian meninggalkan pesan suara untuk Aomine.

"Hai Daiki, um… bagaimana kabarmu? Di mana kau sekarang? Tolong telepon balik kalau kau mendapat pesan ini, aku sangat khawatir padamu."

Kagami mematikan panggilannya. Mungkin baterai telepon Aomine sedang habis jadi dia mematikan teleponnya dan nomornya tidak aktif. Kagami kemudian mencoba menelepon kantor Aomine kalau-kalau mereka tahu di mana Aomine.

" _Halo, apakah Anda ingin melakukan pengaduan?_ "

"Oh halo," Kagami merasa ragu-ragu. Apakah dia ingin melakukan pengaduan kalau suaminya yang adalah seorang polisi hilang? "Um… aku ingin menanyakan, apakah Aomine Daiki ada di sana… Pak?"

" _Maaf, Aomine-san sedang izin cuti jadi dia tidak bertugas sekarang._ "

"Hah?" tanya Kagami spontan. Tidak mungkin Aomine cuti dan tidak memberitahunya. Lagipula kalau Aomine cuti, kenapa dia tidak pulang ke rumah?

" _Apakah ada yang bisa dibantu?_ "

"Oh… tidak," Kagami kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada orang di teleponnya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Pak."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi Aomine bahkan tidak ada di kantornya dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. Tapi satu hal paling mengerikan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau Aomine meninggalkannya dan Akio dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Kagami tiba-tiba merasakan air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. Tidak mungkin Aomine meninggalkannya. Dia mungkin hanya capek dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Mungkin saat dia bangun keesokan harinya, Aomine sudah ada di sampingnya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

A/N: masih ada lanjutannya, jadi jangan lempari Aomine dengan tomat dulu. Coba kasih sabun pemutih biar kulit menjadi putih cerah bersinar XD eh jangan deh, nanti nggak seksi lagi kalau kulitnya jadi putih XD

Efek UAS jadi nggak fluff-fluff :v

Oh ya informasi, waktu pada cerita ini tidak selalu berhubungan ya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya Akio sudah berumur 16 tahun atau bahkan belum lahir atau baru pernikahannya AoKa (malam pertama(?) XD). Tapi pokoknya ceritanya tetap berpusat pada Aomine, Kagami, dan Akio. Itu karakter utamanya. Bakal ditulis kok di awal-awal alur waktunya, biar nggak bingung ^^)/~


	4. Refleksi 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo.

Catatan: Alur waktu flashback beberapa tahun sebelum chapter 2

.

.

.

"Wiiii~" Kagami mengangkat tubuh Akio ke atas dan mengayunkannya yang membuat anaknya itu tertawa dengan keras. Kagami mengulang perbuatannya dan kembali membuat Akio tertawa. Kagami baru menghentikan permainan pesawatnya dengan Akio ketika mendengar dering dari telepon genggamnya. Dia kemudian duduk dengan Akio di pangkuannya untuk menerima panggilan.

"Halo,"

"Halo, Kagami- _kun_ ," suara Kuroko memenuhi telinganya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

"Hai Kuroko, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," Kuroko menjawab. "Kau ada waktu buat bertemu? Ajak Aomine- _kun_ sama Akio- _kun_ juga."

Kagami berdiam sebentar. "Ya, aku dan Akio akan datang."

"Aomine- _kun_ tidak bisa datang?"

"Tidak, dia sedang sibuk," jawab Kagami. "Di mana kau ingin bertemu?"

"Agar kau tidak capek karena dengan Akio- _kun_ juga, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Maji dekat rumahmu saja?"

"Oke, aku akan bersiap-siap." Kagami kemudian memutuskan panggilannya dengan Kuroko.

"Hei Akio, kau mau ke Maji dan bertemu dengan Kuroko?" Kagami menanyai Akio yang hanya menjawabnya dengan menarik-narik kaus Kagami. "Ayo kita bersiap-siap."

"Kagami- _kun_ ,"

Kagami melihat Kuroko yang sudah duduk di tempat untuk mereka dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memberitahu Kagami tempatnya. Kagami kemudian menghampiri Kuroko dan duduk di depannya.

"Maaf aku telat. Akio tadi rewel dan tidak mau pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami- _kun_." balas Kuroko, tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Kagami yang dibalas Kuroko dengan mengangkat gelas _milkshake_ -nya. "Kau bisa menjaga Akio sebentar? Aku akan memesan dulu."

"Dengan senang hati." balas Kuroko dan menerima Akio dari Kagami.

"Jadi kenapa Aomine- _kun_ tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Kuroko setelah Kagami selesai memesan dan kembali duduk di depannya.

"Um dia… dia bekerja." jawab Kagami yang sudah menerima Akio kembali dan memangkunya.

"Hari Minggu?"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya, dia sampai lupa ini hari apa karena terlalu khawatir pada Aomine. "Um ya, dia tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan jadi harus bertugas." katanya mencoba membuat kebohongan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko dan matanya menyelidiki Kagami.

"T-tentu saja." Kagami bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia kemudian meminum sodanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Jadi kalau aku menelepon kantor Aomine- _kun_ sekarang, aku akan menemukannya di sana?"

"Baiklah baiklah!" Kagami akhirnya mengalah.

"Jadi di mana Aomine- _kun_ yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kagami, mengelus-elus rambut biru Akio. "Aku sudah mencoba mengontaknya tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab. Aku juga sudah mencoba menelepon kantornya tapi dia juga tidak ada di sana."

"Kau sudah mencoba menanyakan pada orang tua Aomine- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir."

"Sudah berapa lama Aomine- _kun_ tidak pulang?"

"Um… tiga hari." jawab Kagami, tidak sadar memeluk Akio lebih erat. Meskipun dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi Kuroko bisa melihat sahabatnya itu sangat sedih.

"Tenang saja Kagami- _kun_ , aku akan membantumu mencari Aomine- _kun_."

.

.

.

" _Hai Daiki, um… bagaimana kabarmu? Di mana kau sekarang? Tolong telepon balik kalau kau mendapat pesan ini, aku sangat khawatir padamu."_

Aomine meletakkan kembali gawainya di meja dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dia sangat senang bisa mendengar suara Kagami lagi dan itu membuatnya semakin merindukan Kagami. Tapi dia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Kagami khawatir.

Selama ini Aomine menginap di hotel kecil di kota di sebelah kotanya. Dia tidak pulang karena dia membutuhkan tempat untuk berpikir dan benar-benar memantapkan pikirannya. Meskipun itu membuatnya sangat merindukan Kagami dan Akio tapi dia berpikir tindakannya ini dibutuhkan sekarang. Selama dia mengungsikan dirinya, setiap hari dia harus mencari makanan sendiri karena tidak ada Kagami yang akan memasakkan makanan-makanan enak untuknya. Dan untuk sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada Kagami dan Akio, dia selalu memandangi galeri foto-fotonya yang penuh dengan foto Kagami dan Akio yang sebelumnya sudah diambilnya di gawainya. Dan sekarang, setelah dia mendengar pesan suara dari Kagami, membuat pertahanannya goyah dan membuatnya ingin pulang dan berkumpul lagi dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Aomine memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur untuk melupakan rindunya pada Kagami tapi ketukan di pintu membatalkan niatnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, selain Momoi tidak ada orang yang tahu keberadaannya sekarang dan kalau Momoi akan mengunjunginya, dia pasti akan memberitahu Aomine dulu. Aomine kemudian turun dari ranjang kecil yang disediakan hotel tempatnya menginap untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Halo, Aomine- _kun_."

"Tetsu?" Aomine membelalakkan matanya melihat laki-laki dengan rambut biru langit itu menyapanya dengan tersenyum tipis meskipun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku boleh masuk? Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"Oh—oh ya, masuk saja." Aomine bergeser untuk memberikan Kuroko ruang untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Aomine ketika dia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Momoi- _san_ ," jawab Kuroko. "Momoi- _san_ bilang kau bertanya pada Momoi- _san_ hotel untuk kau menginap selama beberapa hari."

Aomine memang meminta Momoi untuk mencarikannya hotel di kota ini karena Momoi sudah tinggal beberapa tahun di kota samping kotanya ini untuk bekerja.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aomine bertanya dan dia mempunyai _feeling_ dia tahu apa yang akan Kuroko bicarakan dengannya.

"Aomine- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kagami- _kun_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Aomine, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Aomine pendek.

"Tentu saja itu bukan urusanku," balas Kuroko, tetap tenang. "Tapi perbuatanmu ini membuat Kagami- _kun_ sedih dan khawatir dan Kagami- _kun_ adalah sahabat terbaikku jadi mungkin itu membuatku mempunyai urusan disini sedikit."

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Dia kadang-kadang agak cemburu dengan kedekatan yang dimiliki Kagami dan Kuroko. Meskipun dia mengenal Kuroko lebih lama, tapi tetap saja ikatan antara Kuroko dan Kagami bisa sangat erat. Tapi meskipun begitu Kagami adalah miliknya, dia yang menikahi dan mempunyai anak dengan Kagami dan Kuroko tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan itu. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Tetsu, tapi ini masalahku."

"Aomine- _kun_ , nyatanya kau butuh bantuan dalam masalahmu ini. Kau tidak harus bertingkah arogan setiap saat, kau bisa meminta bantuan sekali-kali." balas Kuroko. "Kagami- _kun_ dan Akio- _kun_ sangat merindukanmu, apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Itulah masalahnya!" seru Aomine. "Aku kurang baik untuk mereka!"

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantu Taiga mengurusi Akio yang selalu terbangun saat malam, aku selalu pulang saat Taiga sudah tidur dan makan malam yang dibuatnya sudah dingin."

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau pulang malam karena pekerjaanmu. Kagami- _kun_ pasti juga mengerti tentang itu."

"Ya, tapi aku juga yang menyuruh Taiga untuk berhenti bekerja dan sekarang aku menelantarkan mereka karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap aku bisa menghidupi mereka sendiri."

Memang dulu waktu Aomine tahu kalau mereka akan mempunyai Akio, dia langsung menyuruh Kagami untuk berhenti di pekerjaannya karena pekerjaannya bisa sangat berbahaya dan Aomine tidak ingin pekerjaan Kagami itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan Akio. Dan meskipun awalnya Kagami menentang tapi akhirnya dia mau menuruti kemauan Aomine setelah Aomine terus-menerus meyakinkannya dan dia memang sudah tidak bisa _fit_ seperti dulu semenjak mereka akan mempunyai Akio.

"Aku tidak cukup baik untuk mereka." kata Aomine lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan Kagami- _kun_ dan Akio- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Taiga pasti akan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau sudah yang terbaik untuk mereka,"

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Semua hal tentang kau tidak cukup baik untuk Kagami- _kun_ dan Akio- _kun_ itu cuma ada di kepalamu, itu tidak benar." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tulus. "Waktu SMP, kau adalah _ace_ terbaik di sekolah kita dan aku sangat mengagumimu untuk itu. Dan di pekerjaanmu ini, meskipun kau baru bekerja satu tahun tapi kau langsung mendapat promosi untuk pangkat yang lebih tinggi. Tentu saja kenaikan pangkat ini juga berarti kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih banyak meskipun aku yakin semua itu akan cepat selesai karena kau pasti akan mempunyai bawahan yang bisa membantumu dalam pekerjaanmu. Dan aku tidak ingin terdengar terlalu cemburu saat mengatakan ini tapi kau bisa menikahi Kagami- _kun_ dan membuat Kagami- _kun_ bahagia itu merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dan sekarang kalian juga mempunyai Akio- _kun_ , apakah kau ingin Akio- _kun_ tumbuh tanpa mengenal ayahnya?"

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Tentu saja dia ingin menemani Akio sampai dia tumbuh besar dan sudah bisa hidup sendiri. Bagaimanapun, sudah sangat lama dia menginginkan anak dan sekarang setelah dia mempunyainya dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Aomine- _kun_ , apakah kau mencintai Kagami- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine langsung.

"Jadi pulanglah, aku yakin Kagami- _kun_ pasti sangat ingin kau pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Kuroko. "Dan jangan khawatir, Kagami- _kun_ pasti akan memahami kalau kau memberikan penjelasana padanya."

Aomine mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rasanya aneh setelah beberapa hari dia tidak tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tetsu."

Kuroko membalas tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk bersiap pergi. "Aku akan pulang kalau begitu."

Aomine juga ikut berdiri untuk mengantarkan Kuroko tapi langsung berseru kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko menyikut rusuknya. "Hei, apa-apaan!"

"Itu karena sudah membuat Kagami- _kun_ khawatir."

Aomine hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

.

Aomine menghela napas dengan gugup setelah dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu cokelat yang biasanya dia sangat senang ketika melihatnya karena di dalam pintu ini terdapat orang-orang yang paling dicintainya, tapi sekarang dia malah gugup. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya dan menunggu Kagami untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ya…"

Jantung Aomine berdetak kencang ketika mendengar suara teredam Kagami dan suara langkah kakinya yang mendekati pintu untuk membukanya. Dia mencoba tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka dan wajah Kagami menyambutnya.

"Hai Taiga, aku pulang."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menampar Aomine. Aomine memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit tapi dia merasa dia berhak mendapatkannya sehingga dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membalas Kagami.

"Selamat datang." Aomine membelalakkan matanya ketika Kagami tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Aomine dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aomine tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kagami. Dia sangat bisa kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

A/N: maaf ya lama, tiba-tiba males ngelanjutin yang sedih-sedih pengen langsung bikin yang bahagia-bahagia lagi ehehehehe /slapped. Ini ngerasa juga endingnya kurang tapi ya udah deh :v mungkin kapan-kapan bakal direvisi dengan ending yang lebih baik :)

NB: suka banget sama pemerannya Kagami dan Aomine di KnB live stage ituuuuuu 3 pantes banget juga XD berharap ada produser(?) yang ngajak mereka main live action atau dorama BL gitu XDD /slapped

Oh ya, mohon maaf lahir batin ya, maaf kalau update-nya lama dan sering nggak jawab review atau komen soalnya kadang-kadang nggak ada pemberitahuan e-mail dari ffn atau wattpad jadi nggak tahu :'

Selamat lebaran~ :)


	5. Jalan

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo.

Catatan: Akio: 16 tahun

.

.

.

"Papa, aku diterima menjadi anggota baru di klub basket Seirin," beritahu Akio malam itu ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

Setelah Akio beranjak remaja, dan tentu saja tumbuh tinggi dengan gen yang diwarisinya dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja dia juga suka sekali dengan basket. Saat SMA, dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah papanya dulu meskipun Aomine sudah mencoba untuk membujuk Akio kalau SMA-nya dulu juga sangat bagus.

"Bagus sekali, Akio." kata Kagami dan memberikan Akio ciuman di pipi.

"Hei, hei, aku kemarin juga diterima sebagai anggota baru _gym_ di seberang jalan, kenapa aku tidak mendapat ciuman juga?" protes Aomine.

Kagami memutar bola matanya dan Akio memandang ayahnya dengan aneh.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kaubutuhkan? Besok kita bisa langsung membelinya bersama," tanya Kagami yang sudah selesai memasak dan memulai untuk menata makanan yang sudah dimasaknya untuk anak dan suaminya.

Akio langsung berdiri dan membantu ayahnya untuk menata makan malam mereka. "Ehm… mungkin sepatu, aku belum mempunyai sepatu basket. Sepatuku yang dulu sudah tidak muat."

"Kita bisa membelinya di toko langgananku besok," kata Aomine.

"Touchan ikut juga?" tanya Akio agak kecewa karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan papanya.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa yang akan membelikanmu sepatu?" tanya Aomine balik dambil menyeringai.

Akio mendengus sebal dan kembali duduk di tempatnya untuk memulai makan malam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu Papa saja?" Kagami mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Sepatu yang mana?" Aomine dan Akio bertanya bersamaan yang membuat Kagami mengerutkan kening. Sekarang setelah Akio sudah tumbuh besar, kemiripannya dengan Aomine bahkan menjadi bertambah. Kalau saja Akio tidak lebih tinggi dari Aomine atau tidak lebih muda, orang-orang pasti akan mengira kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Sepatu yang kauberikan dulu," jawab Kagami ke Aomine. "Aku tidak pernah memakainya lagi, jadi mungkin lebih baik dipakai Akio daripada sepatu itu hanya menganggur di sini."

"Jangan!" kata Aomine keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Taiga, itu adalah tanda pernikahan kita, kau seharusnya menjaga sepatu itu baik-baik." jawab Aomine.

"Kau memberikan sepatu itu waktu kita masih enam belas tahun,"

"Oleh karena itu," balas Aomine. "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu sejak lama sekali, itu membuktikan cintaku padamu tidak lekang oleh waktu."

Akio mengeluarkan suara muntah palsu mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Daiki, kau sakit?" tanya Kagami penuh selidik karena Aomine yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

"Tidak," jawab Aomine kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Kagami. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hei, hei, ada anak kecil di sini." kata Akio ketika Aomine akan mencium Kagami.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. "Makanya cari pacar sana."

"Aku belum ketemu yang seperti Papa."

"Hah?"

"Karena Touchan adalah ayahku jadi aku juga punya selera seperti Touchan," jawab Akio. "Aku akan mencari istri yang seperti Papa."

"Bocah—"

"Ayo makan." ajak Kagami sebelum Aomine dan Akio akan berdebat panjang dan melupakan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

"Papa, _mall_ -nya sedang ramai, gandeng tanganku agar Papa tidak tersesat." kata Akio dan mengulurkan tangannya agar digandeng Kagami pagi itu ketika mereka ke _mall_ bersama-sama untuk membelikan Akio sepatunya.

"Manis sekali, Akio." kata Kagami, tersenyum ke Akio dan menggandeng tangan anaknya.

Aomine mendengus dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sementara dia berjalan di belakang Kagami dan Akio.

"Hei, Taiga," Aomine menarik Kagami sehingga gandengan tangannya dengan Akio terputus dan membuat Akio memelototinya. "Lihat, itu jaket yang kauinginkan kemarin."

"Ah, oh ya…" Kagami kemudian mengikuti Aomine melihat jaket olahraga dari depan pajangan toko.

Akio mengerutkan kening dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lantai dua _mall_ kota mereka itu untuk mencari sesuatu agar perhatian papanya bisa kepadanya lagi.

"Papa, ada diskon daging di supermarket," Akio berganti menggandeng tangan Kagami. "Aku ingin makan _sukiyaki_ nanti malam."

"Oh, ya kita bisa membuat _sukiyaki_ nanti." Kagami mengikuti Akio memasuki supermarket.

"Hei, katanya kau ingin beli sepatu, kenapa malah ke sini?" Aomine menahan tangan Kagami dan mencegah Akio untuk memasuki supermarket.

"Akio, lebih baik kita beli sepatumu dulu nanti ke sini lagi." kata Kagami.

"Baiklah," kata Akio masam dan menggandeng tangan Kagami satunya yang tidak digandeng Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kau tahu."

"Taiga, ini adalah tindakan pengamanan," kata Aomine. "Banyak penjahat berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, jadi Papa bisa aman seperti ini." tambah Akio.

Kagami tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan cokelat di genggamannya dengan lebih erat.

.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

"Bentar."

Kagami mendengus kesal. Setelah mereka membeli sepatu untuk Akio, membeli daging diskon untuk makan malam, dan makan siang di food court mereka akan pulang tapi Aomine dan Akio melihat pajangan rak berisi majalah dengan _idol-idol_ yang tidak Kagami mengerti dan berhenti untuk melihatnya. Sekarang sudah kurang lebih setengah jam mereka melihat-lihat majalah itu dan sudah dua kali Kagami meminta mereka untuk pulang tapi tetap saja wajah mereka masih tertempel ke majalah dengan _cover_ seorang perempuan dengan baju yang memperlihatkan setengah porsi tubuhnya.

Kagami sebenarnya tidak suka Akio mempunyai hobi melihat majalah seperti itu, tapi dia mendapat _back-up_ dari Aomine sehingga Kagami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melarang Akio melihat-lihat majalah seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, kalau sampai Kagami menemukan majalah itu di rumahnya, majalah itu pasti akan langsung berubah menjadi debu.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan dulu kalau begitu," kata Kagami dan keluar dari toko majalah itu dan meninggalkan belanjaannya agar Aomine dan Akio yang membawanya. "Jalan lupa bawa belanjaannya."

"Oke."

Kagami menghela napas dan keluar dari _mall_ besar itu. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia melihat lapangan basket di samping _mall_ ini jadi mungkin dia bermain sebentar sambil menunggu. Setelah berjalan lima menit, Kagami melihat lapangan basket yang sudah ada tiga orang yang bermain basket.

"Hei, aku boleh bergabung?" tanya Kagami ketika dia memasuki lapangan basket itu.

Ketiga laki-laki itu menghentikan permainan mereka dan menatap Kagami. Salah satu yang paling tinggi dan berambut pirang menghampiri Kagami. Dia kemudian menyeringai dan memandangi Kagami. Kagami masih tetap berwajah datar.

"Heh, kau yakin orang tua? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau punggungmu sakit." katanya dan kedua temannya tertawa.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak ada sopan santunnya. "Kalau kalian mau _three on one_."

"Hah?" si rambut pirang berkata. "Sombong sekali kau, aku—"

Kagami tidak menunggu Pirang- _kun_ untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia merebut bola baskter yang dibawa Pirang- _kun_ dan berlari ke _ring_ kemudian melakukan _dunk_ dengan sangat keras sampai membuat _ring_ itu mengeluarkan suara keras.

" _Come on_ ," kata Kagami dan men-dribble bola di tangannya.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu." ancam Pirang- _kun_.

Kagami tersenyum.

.

"Hei, aku kira aku yang orang tua di sini."

Setelah bermain selama satu jam, tiga orang lawan Kagami sudah tumbang dan berbaring di lantai beton di lapangan basket itu dengan napas tidak teratur. Skor mereka juga 32-29 untuk kemenangan Kagami.

"Kau hebat sekali," kata Pirang- _kun_ bernapas berat. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Kagami. "Siapa namamu?"

"Taiga," jawab Kagami.

"Taiga- _san_ , kau hebat sekali," ulangnya. Dua temannya ikut berdiri dan mengangguk. "Apakah kau seorang pemain basket?"

"Tidak," jawab Kagami. "Tapi aku pernah bermain basket dulu waktu masih SMA."

"Ah, sayang sekali," kata Pirang- _kun_. "Kau pasti akan menjadi atlet yang hebat."

Kagami tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat mensyukuri hidupnya sekarang dengan suami dan anak yang hebat.

"Taiga- _san_ , aku ingin belajar padamu, maukah kau menjadi guruku?" tanya Pirang- _kun_ tiba-tiba dan semakin mendekati Kagami yang diikuti teman-temannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan lain." jawab Kagami tapi Pirang- _kun_ dan teman-temannya masih tetap mendesaknya untuk mengajari mereka. Kagami yang sudah kewalahan akan mengundurkan diri untuk pulang tapi dia terhenti oleh suara di belakang gerombolan yang mengepungnya.

"Oi."

Pirang- _kun_ dan teman-temannya menolehkan kepala dan Kagami bisa melihat Aomine dan Akio berdiri bersampingan dengan wajah garang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jauhi dia." kata Aomine dengan suara mengintimidasi.

"Hah? Siapa kau?" kata Pirang- _kun_ yang kelihatannya tidak terintimidasi sedikitpun oleh Aomine.

"Aku adalah suaminya," jawab Aomine.

Pirang- _kun_ membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Aomine dan Kagami bergantian.

"T-Taiga- _san_ …"

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali bermain dengan kalian tapi aku harus pulang." Kata Kagami dan menggandeng Aomine serta Akio untuk mengajak mereka meninggalkan lapangan basket meninggalkan Pirang- _kun_ dan temannya yang bengong.

"Papa, Papa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akio setelah mereka keluar dari lapangan basket.

"Ya, apa yang dilakukan berandal-berandal itu?" tanya Aomine. "Apakah mereka mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bermain basket dengan mereka sebentar," jawab Kagami.

"Mereka kelihatannya berbahaya," kata Akio memandang lagi lapangan basket yang sudah terlihat kecil.

"Ya, Taiga jangan sembarangan dekat-dekat dengan orang tidak dikenal, mereka bisa berbahaya." nasihat Aomine.

"Hei, aku lebih tua dari kalian berdua," balas Kagami. "Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Papa—"

"Taiga—"

"Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." kata Kagami dan berjinjit sedikit untuk memberi ciuman di pipi ke Aomine dan Akio kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

Aomine dan Akio yang tidak menyangka akan dicium oleh orang yang sangat mereka cintai menjadi merona merah tapi tetap membalas pelukan Kagami dengan erat.

.

.

.

A/N: yay balik lagi ke yang senang-senang(?) :v

Oh ya kalau ada yang mau request cerita atau alur cerita(?) bisa dikirim ke komen/review :)


	6. Posesif 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Catatan: Akio: 2 tahun

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi,"

Kagami merasakan ciuman di keningnya dan suara berat Aomine yang menyambutnya. Kagami kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat Aomine yang tersenyum manis padanya. Kagami tersenyum. Dia merasakan setelah mereka mempunyai Akio, Aomine menjadi lebih dewasa. Dia bisa bangun lebih pagi atau bangun pada tengah malam kalau Akio terbangun dan menangis. Dia juga sangat penuh pertimbangan pada Kagami. Kalau Kagami yang terbangun, dia akan menyuruh Kagami untuk kembali tidur dan dia saja yang mengurusi Akio meskipun dia juga capek sudah seharian bekerja.

"Hei," Kagami membalas tersenyum kemudian mengarahkan kepala Aomine ke bawah untuk memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

Aomine menyeringai dan memperdalam ciumannya pada Kagami. dia kemudian memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Kagami dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan kiri kepala Kagami. Dia menjilati bibir Kagami yang membuat Kagami mendesah dan memberikan akses Aomine untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berciuman, Aomine berganti menciumi leher jenjang Kagami dan meninggalkan bekas ciuman. Dia kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke kaus yang dikenakan Kagami dan tangan yang satunya untuk meraba paha kecokelatan Kagami yang terlihat karena baju tidur yang dikenakan Kagami hanya kaus lama dan _boxer_ pendek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagami tiba-tiba menghentikan tangan Aomine yang sudah mulai meremas-remas dadanya.

"Tindakan jasmani dari cinta," jawab Aomine yang tangannya masih meraba-raba paha Kagami.

"Kau sudah melakukan itu tadi malam," balas Kagami dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga dia yang sekarang berada di atas Aomine.

"Oh ya," kata Aomine berganti memeluk pinggang Kagami dan menempelkan pantat Kagami ke kejantanannya. "Tapi aku membaca sebuah penelitian yang mengatakan kalau bercinta pada pagi hari itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Oh ya, siapa yang melakukan penelitian itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku, Profesor Aomine Daiki yang dilakukan pada subjek bernama Aomine-Kagami Taiga," jawab Aomine. "Dan itu sudah terbukti karena subjek Aomine-Kagami Taiga menjadi lebih sehat yang dibuktikan dengan bertambahnya berat badan—"

Aomine belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Kagami sudah memukul kepalanya. "Ow."

"Aku tidak gendut!"

"Taiga, tidak ada yang bilang kau gendut," balas Aomine, mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat sentuhan maut dari Kagami.

"Lagipula berat badanku yang bertambah itu hal yang wajar karena setelah Akio lahir, aku jadi ingin makan banyak." Kagami mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Taiga, Akio sudah berumur dua tahun," balas Aomine dengan muka datar. "Lagipula tidak masalah bagiku apakah kau gendut atau kurus, aku sudah mengikatmu dan kita sudah mengucap janji pada Tuhan dan itu berarti tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita kecuali kau atau aku meninggal."

Kagami tersenyum lagi. Aomine benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang. Meskipun kadang-kadang dia masih bertingkah seperti bayi bahkan lebih bayi daripada Akio yang baru berumur dua tahun. "Bisakah kau bertingkah manis seperti ini setiap saat?"

"Aku akan mencoba." Aomine kemudian kembali mencium Kagami yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Kagami.

Ketika mereka semakin terlena dalam pergumulan penuh cinta mereka, mereka harus berhenti karena suara tangisan buah hati mereka di kamar sebelah yang mendistraksi.

"Akio sudah bangun," Kagami melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dia sudah besar, dia pasti bisa bangun sendiri." balas Aomine dan akan kembali mencium Kagami tapi Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Daiki, mungkin popoknya sudah penuh dan perlu diganti. Akio pasti merasa tidak nyaman jadi dia menangis."

Aomine menghela napas. "Biar aku, kau membuat sarapan saja."

"Terima kasih, Daiki." kata Kagami dan mencium hidung Aomine.

.

"Kau mau ke mana hari ini?" tanya Kagami dan mencopot apron birunya setelah dia selesai membuat sarapan.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket? Kita sudah lama tidak bermain bersama." saran Aomine yang sedang menggendong Akio dan menyuapi anaknya itu bubur bayi. "Kita bisa bergantian bermain, aku bermain dulu dan kau menjaga Akio dan bergantian."

"Oke, kedengarannya menyenangkan." balas Kagami menyetujui ajakan Aomine.

Setelah mereka memakan sarapan, mandi, memandikan Akio, dan bersiap-siap mereka kemudian segera berangkat ke lapangan basket dekat dengan rumah mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meskipun mereka tahu kalau Akio belum mengerti bahkan belum bisa bermain basket, mereka sering mengajak Akio ketika mereka sedang bermain dengan harapan kalau Akio sudah besar nanti dia akan mewarisi hobi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan bermain setengah jam lalu kau bisa bermain setelahku." kata Aomine setelah mereka sampai di lapangan.

Kagami mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku samping lapangan bersama Akio di gendongannya untuk melihat Aomine bermain. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun Aomine berhenti bermain basket secara profesional dan juga jarang berlatih karena pekerjannya yang sibuk, Kagami tetap kagum dengan permainan Aomine yang sangat mengesankan.

"Akio, lihat Touchan, dia sangat hebat bermain basket. Semoga nanti saat kau sudah besar, kau bisa menjadi pemain sehebat atau bahkan lebih dari Touchan." kata Kagami ke Akio meskipun Akio sedang sibuk meminum susu formulanya dari botol bayinya dan tidak menggubris omongan Kagami ataupun permainan Aomine.

Kagami kemudian kembali melihat Aomine bermain tapi mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia melihat Aomine tidak sendirian lagi. Di luar pagar kawat pembatas lapangan, dia melihat dua orang perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 20-an sedang melihat Aomine bermain dan saling berbisik-bisik lalu mengikik. Kagami tahu Aomine adalah orang yang menarik dan tampan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka kalau ada wanita—atau pria—lain yang melirik-lirik seperti itu ke suaminya.

Tiga puluh menit terasa sangat lama bagi Kagami dengan kehadiran orang lain tidak diinginkan dengan mereka. Tetapi akhirnya sebelum Kagami sempat bertindak untuk menghalau gangguan dari luar, Aomine selesai bermain dan menghampirinya dan Akio.

" _Nice play_." Kagami tersenyum dan memberikan Aomine botol minumnya.

" _Sankyu_."

Kagami melirik dua perempuan di luar pagar yang masih tetap mengawasi Aomine dan mengerutkan kening. Kenapa mereka tidak pergi setelah melihat Aomine menghampirinya, apakah mereka bodoh?

"Kau bisa bermain sekarang." kata Aomine.

"Oke." Kagami kemudian memberikan Akio ke Aomine dan menuju tengah lapangan, mengambil bola yang ditinggalkan Aomine dan men- _dribble_ -nya untuk pemanasan. Dia kembali melirik ke luar dan dua perempuan tidak dikenal itu masih di sana. Mereka malah kelihatan semakin senang saat melihat Aomine dan memekik. Kagami mengikuti pandangan mata mereka dan melihat Aomine yang sedang bermain-main dengan Akio sampai membuat Akio tertawa senang. Kagami tidak sadar ikut tersenyum melihat kelucuan anak dan suaminya. Tapi kebahagiannya langsung hilang ketika mendengar suara pekikan dengan nada tinggi dari 'fans' dadakan Aomine. Kagami, karena terlalu kesal melempar bola di tangannya dengan sangat keras ke _ring_ dan untungnya masuk ke dalam _ring_.

" _Nice shoot_ , Taiga." seru Aomine dari tempatnya duduk.

Kagami tersenyum. Dia sadar kalau meskipun ada banyak mata yang akan mengagumi Aomine tapi dia tahu kalau Aomine akan selalu melihat padanya. Dengan pemikiran itu, akhirnya Kagami bisa bermain dengan tenang.

Beberapa permainan kemudian, akhirnya mereka menyudahi permainan mereka karena mereka sudah bermain terlalu lama dan Akio yang sudah capek. Aomine meminta untuk bermain sekali lagi dan Kagami setuju. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Kagami melihat dua perempuan itu masih setia berdiri di luar untuk melihat Aomine. Kagami hanya mendengus dan fokus untuk melihat Aomine bermain.

"Hei, kenapa?" Kagami terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Akio menangis. Dia kemudian mengangkat Akio. "Oh, apakah popokmu sudah penuh? Ayo kita ganti."

Kagami kembali dengan Akio dan melihat Aomine yang sudah selesai bermain dan meminum air ion-nya. Kagami akan segera mengajak Aomine untuk pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika salah satu dari wanita yang dari tadi melihatnya menghampirinya. Kagami berhenti dan mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita itu meskipun dia sudah dapat menduga.

"U-um… p-permisi,"

Aomine berhenti minum dan menurunkan botolnya. Dia kemudian memandang orang di depannya dengan mengerutkan kening. "Ya?"

Orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan mengira kalau Aomine adalah orang yang sulit diajak berkenalan. Meskipun itu benar, tapi dia juga orang yang sangat _caring_ pada orang yang sudah disayangnya. Kagami sudah membuktikan sendiri itu.

"A-aku i-ingin tahu s-siapa—"

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga," Kagami langsung menginterupsi apapun yang akan dikatakan orang tidak dikenal itu. "Akio sudah capek menunggumu."

"Oh, apakah ini sudah waktunya Akio tidur siang?" Aomine, yang kelihatannya sudah lupa dengan perempuan yang menghampirinya langsung menghampiri Kagami dan melihat Akio yang menguap. "Touchan juga."

"Tidak, kau harus membantuku membuat makan siang dulu," kata Kagami dan menyerahkan Akio ke Aomine.

"Eh… Taiga, aku juga butuh tidur siangku." Aomine merengek.

"Kau bukan bayi lagi," balas Kagami. Dia kemudian melihat orang asing tadi yang membuka mulutnya kaget. Kagami kemudian berpura-pura baru melihat perempuan itu. "Oh, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"T-tidak! M-maafkan aku!" serunya dan berlari ke arah temannya yang kemudian langsung pergi dengan wajah memerah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kagami dan mengambil tas mereka untuk segera pulang.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Aomine, mengedikkan bahunya.

Kagami tersenyum. Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

A/N: happy AoKa month~ \\(^^)/

Sebenarnya pingin nulis lebih banyak untuk bulan Agustus yang ditunggu-tunggu ini, tapi apa daya kepanitiaan menghalangi T^T


	7. Ulang Tahun 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Catatan: Akio: 5 tahun

.

.

.

 **31 Agustus**

Kagami memasuki kamar anaknya dan melihat Aomine yang sedang menidurkan Akio. Kagami menghampirinya dan memeluk punggung lebar Aomine.

"Akio sudah tidur?"

"Ya," jawab Aomine sambil menyelimuti Akio. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kamar?"

"Aku ingin menunggumu." jawab Kagami, melepaskan Aomine dan berganti mencium Akio.

Aomine mengikuti Kagami mencium Akio kemudian menggandeng Kagami. "Aku sudah selesai, ayo tidur."

"Apakah besok kau benar-benar harus bekerja?" tanya Kagami setelah mereka berada di kamar dan Kagami menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine.

"Ya," jawab Aomine, bermain-main dengan rambut Kagami.

"Tapi besok ulang tahunmu,"

"Aku tahu," balas Aomine. "Tapi aku benar-benar harus bekerja."

"Baiklah, usahakan pulang cepat agar kita bisa merayakan bersama-sama."

Aomine mengangguk kemudian berguling sehingga dia berada di atas Kagami. "Tapi aku bisa membuka hadiahku sekarang, 'kan?"

Kagami melingkarkan lengannya di leher Aomine dan tersenyum. " _Happy birthday_."

.

Kagami membuka matanya ketika mendengar alarm yang biasanya disetel berbunyi. Dia melihat sisinya yang biasanya menjadi tempat tidur Aomine sudah kosong yang artinya Aomine sudah berangkat bekerja. Kemarin memang Aomine sudah memberitahunya kalau dia akan berangkat pagi agar bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kagami kemudian menuju kamar mandi yang bergabung dengan kamarnya untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Dia kemudian menuju kamar Akio untuk membangunkannya untuk bersiap sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Akio." Kagami mengelus rambut biru Akio untuk membangunkannya.

Akio mengulet sebentar dan menjauhkan badannya dari tangan Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum kecil. Akio sekarang mengingatkannya pada Aomine yang tidak mau bangun di pagi hari.

"Hei, ayo bangun, jagoan. Ayo kita sekolah."

Akio membuka mata birunya dan menguap.

Kagami mengangkat Akio dan menggendongnya. "Kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau hari ini ulang tahun Touchan?"

Akio mengangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kagami. "Di mana Touchan?"

"Touchan sudah berangkat bekerja tapi nanti Touchan akan pulang sore agar bisa merayakan ulang tahun dengan kita."

"Hmm… apakah Touchan akan menjadi tua juga seperti Papa?"

Kagami tersenyum kecut. Aomine memang minta disumpal dengan obat sakit kepala sepuluh biji. Dulu waktu Akio bertanya kenapa Kagami berulang tahun, Aomine memberitahunya karena Kagami menjadi tua dan harus dirayakan, dan karena Kagami berulang tahun terlebih dulu jadi sejak saat itu Akio menganggapnya sudah tua meskipun dia masih 26 tahun.

"Ayo kita mandi." kata Kagami mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kagami kemudian mengisi bak mandinya dengan air hangat dan menuangkan sabun cair dengan aroma apel di bak. Dia kemudian melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Akio dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke bak mandi.

"Apakah airnya terlalu panas?" tanya Kagami.

"Hn." Akio menggeleng, dia asyik bermain-main dengan kapal selam mainannya.

"Kau mau _bubble_ lagi?" tanya Kagami lagi dan Akio menggeleng. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, panggil Papa oke. Papa akan membuat sarapan."

"Ya."

Kagami mengelus kepala Akio kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

.

"Belajar yang rajin Akio, nanti Papa akan menjemputmu." Kagami mencium kening Akio setelah mereka sampai di sekolah Akio.

" _Bye bye_ , Papa~" Akio melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari memasuki sekolahnya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kagami kemudian kembali mengendarai sepedanya untuk menuju kedainya dan bersiap membukanya. Untungnya tempat sekolah Akio, rumahnya, dan kedainya tidak begitu jauh jadi Kagami bisa dengan nyaman menggunakan sepedanya untuk alat transportasi. Bukannya mereka tidak mampu untuk membeli alat transportasi yang lebih cepat seperti mobil atau motor tapi Kagami memang lebih senang bersepeda sehingga dia bisa sekalian berolahraga. Dan satu-satunya mobil mereka sudah dipakai Aomine untuk bekerja karena tempat kerja Aomine yang memang cukup jauh. Lagipula kalau Kagami ingin ke tempat-tempat yang agak jauh, dia lebih suka menggunakan transportasi umum atau Aomine yang akan mengantarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia sampai di kedai kecilnya dan melihat Himuro yang sudah membuka kedai.

"Selamat pagi, Tatsuya."

"Kau kelihatan senang pagi ini, Taiga." balas Himuro yang sedang membersihkan meja di dapur.

"Tentu saja, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya Daiki." jawab Kagami, mengecek bahan-bahan makanan untuk menu di kedainya.

"Oh ya, hari ini ulang tahunnya suamimu," kata Himuro. "Jadi apa yang kau berikan untuk hadiahnya tadi malam?"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Ayolah Taiga, tidak ada rahasia di antara kita." balas Himuro dan menyikut Kagami.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tatsuya."

"Oh, apakah kau mau memberi hadiah Akio adik baru?" Himuro masih menggoda Kagami.

"Aku tidak berbicara ini denganmu!" balas Kagami. "Lagipula kita belum merayakannya, Daiki harus bekerja hari ini. Jadi nanti aku akan selesai agak siangan untuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun Daiki."

Himuro tersenyum, Kagami benar-benar sudah dewasa. " _Yes, Boss_."

.

Setelah Kagami menjemput Akio, mereka kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Aomine.

"Papa, lihat," kata Akio setelah mereka sampai di rumah. "Aku membuat ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun Touchan."

"Oh, apa yang kau buat?" tanya Kagami bersemangat dan berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan Akio.

Akio membuka tasnya dan menggambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah robekan buku gambar yang telah digambari Akio yang Kagami duga adalah Aomine yang sedang memakai seragam polisinya dan kelihatannya sedang bertarung melawan monster-monster yang sedang menyerang kota. Dan terdapat tulisan Akio dalam bahasa Inggris "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUCHAN from Akio". Akio memang mengerti beberapa bahasa Inggris simpel karena Kagami sudah mengajarkannya sejak kecil. Dia ingin Akio bisa berbahasa Inggris karena beberapa keluarganya di Amerika ada yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dan Kagami ingin Akio bisa berinteraksi dengan seluruh keluarganya tanpa terkendala bahasa.

"Bagus sekali, Akio," puji Kagami dan mengacak-acak rambut Akio sayang. "Touchan pasti akan senang sekali."

"Benarkah?" tanya Akio dengan mata bersinar.

"Tentu saja," balas Kagami. "Sekarang kau simpan dulu hadiah untuk Touchan, kau mau membantu Papa menyiapkan ulang tahun Touchan?"

Akio mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa ganti seragammu." Kagami mengingatkan kemudian menuju dapurnya untuk mempersiapkan makanan-makanan dan kue ulang tahun untuk Aomine.

"Papa, aku mau membantu." kata Akio setelah dia selesai berganti baju dan bergabung dengan Kagami di dapur.

"Oh umm, Akio membantu memecahkan telur saja oke. Begini caranya…" kata Kagami dan mengambil telur dari lemari es dan mangkuk. Dia kemudian memecahkan cangkang telur menggunakan sendok dan memasukkan telurnya ke dalam mangkuk. "Akio bisa?"

Akio mengangguk dan mencontoh Kagami memecahkan telur. Dia awalnya agak kesulitan melakukannya tapi lama-kelamaan dia bisa meskipun masih agak lambat. Kagami tersenyum dan berganti melakukan hal yang lain.

.

"Ini Touchan, ini Akio, ini Papa." kata Akio sambil menambahkan krim berwarna biru, biru, dan merah di kue ulang tahun Aomine yang sudah keluar dari oven.

Kagami yang sedang menata meja makan tersenyum melihat Akio yang dari tadi sangat bersemangat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Aomine.

"Ah biar aku saja yang menerima, mungkin itu Touchan." kata Akio ketika telepon genggam Kagami berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk.

"Telepon Papa ada di ruang tamu," beritahu Kagami dan Akio langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Halo," Kagami bisa mendengar suara Akio yang menerima telepon. "Ya, aku dan Papa sudah di rumah, Touchan kapan pulang?"

Kagami mendekati Akio dan ikut mendengarkan teleponnya dengan Aomine.

"Touchan akan pulang sebentar lagi," Kagami mendengar Aomine menjawab. "Apakah Papa ada? Touchan ingin bicara dengan Papa."

Akio mengangguk dan memberi Kagami teleponnya. "Touchan ingin bicara dengan Papa."

"Akio bersiap-siap berganti baju oke, Touchan sebentar lagi akan pulang." perintah Kagami dan menerima teleponnya.

Akio mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kagami untuk berganti baju.

"Hei, kau akan pulang sebentar lagi?" tanya Kagami.

"Oh ya mengenai itu, aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan lagi yang harus ku selesaikan, jadi aku mungkin akan sedikit terlambat." jawab Aomine.

"Oh…"

"Sebentar saja Taiga, aku janji hanya 30 menit," kata Aomine.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Akio benar-benar sudah menunggumu dan dia sudah bekerja keras untuk ulang tahunmu ini."

"Ya, aku berjanji. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan ulang tahun dengan istri dan anakku tercinta."

"Jangan pulang!" kata Kagami dan memutuskan sambungan. Tapi dia kemudian tersenyum membayangkan sebentar lagi Aomine akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

.

Kagami dan Akio menunggu kedatangan Aomine dengan duduk di ruang tamu. Makanan-makanan dan kue ulang tahun sudah selesai dibuat dan Akio sudah mempersiapkan hadiahnya untuk Aomine. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam mereka menunggu, mereka akhirnya mendengar bel pintu mereka berbunyi yang menandakan kedatangan Aomine.

"Itu Touchan." kata Akio sangat bersemangat.

"Hssh," Kagami berkata dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir untuk mengajak Akio diam.

Akio yang ingin tertawa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mengikuti Kagami ke depan pintu agar nanti kalau Aomine masuk, mereka bisa langsung memberikannya kejutan.

"KEJUTAN~" seru Kagami dan Akio ketika Aomine membuka pintu.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Hei…"

"Touchan, _happy birthday_ ," Akio berlari dan memeluk Aomine. "Aku membuat hadiah untuk Touchan."

"Oh," Aomine membuka hadiah gambaran Akio tadi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Touchan kenapa menangis? Touchan tidak suka hadiah Akio?" tanya Akio sedih.

"T-tentu saja tidak, hadiah Akio bagus sekali. Terima kasih Akio, Touchan senang sekali." balas Aomine dan memeluk Akio erat.

Kagami tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Aomine. "Akio, ayo tunjukkan kue ulang tahun yang sudah kau buat tadi untuk Touchan."

"Ah iya," Akio kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari Aomine dan berlari ke dapur.

Kagami kemudian menghampiri Aomine dan memegang pipinya. "Hei,"

"T-terima kasih Taiga," kata Aomine terbata-bata masih dengan menangis. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan Akio."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." balas Kagami memeluk Aomine dan mengelus-elus punggungnya untuk menenagkannya.

"Papa,"

"Ayo kita merayakan ulang tahunmu." kata Kagami, menghapus air mata Aomine dan menggandengnya menuju dapur.

Aomine tersenyum dan memegang tangan di gandengannya dengan lebih erat.

.

.

.

A/N: ehehehehehehehe XD

Maaf ya kemarin-kemarin bilang chapter ini bakal dipublish setelah chapter ulang tahun Kagami tapi dimundurkan bakal dipublish kalau nggak Sabtu atau Minggu tapi malah baru sekarang update-nya XD maaf ya XD tapi paling nggak akhirnya ini udah diupdate XD

Dan selamat ulang tahun buat Taiga dan Daiki ^^)/~ (meskipun telat XD)

Oh ya untuk pembaca di ffn, aku membuat ilustrasi untuk fic ini dan karena di ffn nggak bisa upload gambar jadi kalau ada yang ingin lihat ilustrasinya bisa dilihat di wattpad-ku, aamkaa :)


	8. Pagi

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Catatan: Akio 5 tahun

ooo

Kagami membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sekumpulan rambut biru gelap dan pundaknya yang agak basah. Dia menggerutu dan mendorong Aomine agar memberinya ruang dan tidak menindihnya. Dia semakin menggerutu karena dia bisa merasakan cairan di sisi dalam pahanya akibat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam dan kondom mereka yang habis tapi Aomine tetap memaksa untuk melakukannya. Padahal mereka harus datang ke pernikahan salah satu kerabatnya pagi ini dan kalau mereka tidak bangun sekarang pasti mereka akan telat.

"Daiki, bangun." kata Kagami mengguncang-guncang Aomine untuk membangunkannya.

"Hmm…" Aomine berkomat-kamit tidak jelas dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Kagami.

"Cepat bangun, kita akan terlambat," lanjut Kagami.

Kagami tidak mendapat jawaban dari Aomine yang kelihatannya benar-benar kembali tidur.

"Aku akan membangunkan Akio dan kau juga harus sudah bangun kalau aku kembali." ancam Kagami yang akan bangun tapi Aomine menariknya dan menindihinya.

"Daiki!"

"Selamat pagi," kata Aomine tersenyum seakan-akan dia tidak melihat Kagami yang kapan saja bisa menendangnya keluar kamar.

"Jangan hanya senyum-senyum, cepat bangun!" kata Kagami dan memencet kedua pipi Aomine sampai membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tapi aku mempunyai masalah di sini," kata Aomine dan menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawahnya pada paha Kagami.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri!" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak puas sudah melakukannya tadi malam?"

"Hanya sebentar saja, 10 menit paling lama. Oh aku bertaruh aku bisa membuatmu keluar hanya dalam waktu 5 menit." kata Aomine sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. "Lagipula kau masih basah 'kan jadi aku tidak harus mempersiapkanmu lagi."

Kagami semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan menyikut wajah tampan tapi menyebalkan Aomine. "Menjauh dariku!"

Tidak mendengarkan Kagami, Aomine malah mengunci kedua tangan Kagami di atas kepalanya dan akan mencoba menciumnya.

"Daiki, berhenti!" Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mencegah Aomine untuk menciumnya tapi malah membuat Aomine mendapatkan akses ke lehernya dan menciuminya.

"Ah! S-stop…" kata Kagami lemah. Dia mencoba membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Aomine dan ketika berhasil, dia langsung menjambak rambut biru gelap Aomine.

"Ow ow ow," kata Aomine kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan jambakan Kagami dari rambutnya. "Oke oke, aku berhenti. Kau tidak perlu memakai kekerasan seperti ini. Itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dan aku bisa melaporkanmu."

"Bodo amat! Cepat bangun atau aku akan benar-benar menendangmu sekarang." kata Kagami dan menjauhkan wajah Aomine dari wajahnya.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau menggunakan pantat, bagaimana kalau mulut?" tanya Aomine yang membuat Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Oke kalau mulut tidak mau juga, tangan?"

Kagami hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak meniniju muka Aomine.

"Baiklah baiklah aku ba--"

"Papa,"

Mereka berdua membelalakkan mata lebar ketika mendengar suara cempreng anak kecil yang artinya Akio sudah bangun dan kemungkinan besar melihat mereka pada posisi yang tidak patut dipertontonkan kepada anak-anak. Aomine yang melihat Kagami membeku segera memperbaiki keadaan. Dia bangun dari atas Kagami dan memakai boxer-nya yang berserakan kemudian menghampiri anaknya.

"Hai Akio, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Aomine dan menggendong Akio.

Akio mengangguk. "Papa sudah bangun?"

"Oh, Papa masih tidur karena kecapekan tadi malam," Aomine menengok keadaan Kagami yang kelihatannya masih shock. "Akio mandi dengan Touchan saja ya."

"Hmm… oke." Aomine menghembuskan napas lega dan menutup pintu kamarnya untuk mengajak mandi Akio.

o

Aomine melirik Kagami yang duduk di kursi penumpang dan melihatnya sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Sejak insiden tadi pagi, Kagami terus mendiamkannya dan tidak mau berbicara padanya. Aomine berkeringat dingin, dia harus cepat-cepat membuat Kagami tidak marah lagi padanya atau dia harus tidak mendapatkan makan malam dan tidur di sofa malam ini.

"Touchan, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Akio yang duduk di kursi belakang dan bermain gawainya agar tidak bosan.

Aomine melirik Kagami sebelum menjawab Akio. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

"Kenapa lama sekali, aku ingin bermain…" keluh Akio.

Aomine melihat dari spion tengah Akio yang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan bosan. "Sebentar lagi Akio, nanti kau bisa bermain di sana sepuasmu."

Akio hanya cemberut dan kembali bermain dengan gawai ayahnya.

Aomine menghela napas. Aomine jadi berpikir-pikir lagi untuk melanggar omongan Kagami kalau dia harus menderita seperti ini.

Sesampainya di rumah saudara Kagami, Aomine hanya duduk-duduk dan menjaga Akio sementara Kagami membantu acara pernikahan saudaranya, membuatnya bosan setengah mati hanya dalam waktu satu jam dia di sana. Memang makanan yang disuguhkan enak-enak tapi hanya duduk diam membuatnya bosan juga. Dia mau membantu juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ditambah dengan Kagami yang mengabaikannya semakin membuatnya mati kutu. Dan Akio satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya terhibur juga sudah mendapatkan bermain dengan sepupu-sepupu lain. Aomine menghela napas dan semakin merosot di tempat duduknya, dia lama-lama bisa ketiduran seperti ini. Ketika dia benar-benar akan memejamkan matanya, suara teriakan dan tangisan membuatnya kaget dan tidak jadi tertidur. Aomine memicingkan matanya dan melihat Kagami yang menggendong Akio yang sedang menangis dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada salah satu sepupu yang Aomine lupa namanya yang juga sedang membungkuk meminta maaf sambil menggendong anaknya yang juga menangis. Aomine mengira kalau Akio menangis karena bertengkar dengan anaknya sepupu itu. Aomine menghela napas lagi kemudian menghampiri Kagami.

"Hei, kenapa jagoan Touchan menangis?" Aomine membungkuk untuk melihat Akio yang matanya memerah dan hidungnya terdapat ingus karena menangis.

"Daiki, tolong ajak Akio keluar sebentar. Dia sepertinya terlalu bosan di sini." kata Kagami sambil mengelus-elus punggung Akio agar dia berhenti menangis.

"Oke, aku tadi melihat taman di dekat sini," balas Aomine dan berganti menggendong Akio. "Kalau kau sudah selesai telepon saja aku, aku akan kembali ke sini."

"Terima kasih, Daiki."

Aomine tersenyum dan mengelus rambut merah Kagami kemudian mengajak Akio untuk keluar. Semoga saja ini sinyal-sinyal kalau Kagami akan memaafkannya.

"Touchan, aku mau bermain di sana." kata Akio saat mereka sudah sampai di taman dan Akio sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ya, tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Touchan akan mengawasimu dari sini."

Akio mengangguk dan berlari ke tengah-tengah taman di mana terdapat mainan anak-anak dan pasir yang bisa dimainkannya.

Setelah memastikan Akio baik-baik saja bermain, Aomine kemudian duduk di bangku taman yang agak jauh dari tempat Akio bermain tapi dia juga masih bisa mengawasi anaknya itu.

"Hei, kau sendirian?" Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game online di gawainya yang dimainkannya karena bosan setelah kurang lebih 30 menit mereka di taman ketika mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya dengan dada besar (oh ya dia harus berhenti fokus ke dada setiap perempuan yang ditemuinya, kalau Kagami sampai tahu dia bisa tinggal kenangan) yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hah? Oh ya," jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya dan langsung duduk meskipun Aomine belum memberikan jawaban.

"Ya terserah." jawab Aomine kemudian mengecek Akio yang ternyata sedang bermain ayunan.

"Apakah itu anakmu?"

Aomine menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu juga mengikutinya memperhatikan Akio.

"Ya."

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, pasti kalau sudah dewasa dia juga akan menjadi tampan sepertimu."

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan-jangan orang ini mau menculik anaknya?

"Ya." balas Aomine pendek. Aomine kemudian berpura-pura menyingkap rambutnya untuk memperlihatkan jari manis di tangannya yang sudah dilingkari cincin emas dan meskipun orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya, terdapat ukiran nama Taiga di dalamnya seperti cincin yang dipakai Kagami terdapat ukiran namanya, Daiki. Dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia pria yang sudah menikah dan sudah mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sendirian? Di mana istrimu? Oh apakah istrimu sudah tidak ada? Maafkan aku."

Aomine semakin menggerutkan keningnya. Tidak, "istrinya" sedang sibuk sekarang dan kalau sampai "istrinya" itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu, Aomine tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Tidak, aku--"

"Aku tahu kehilangan istri yang kau cintai pasti sangat berat, tapi aku bisa membuatmu bersenang-senang. Dan aku tahu tempat penitipan anak di dekat sini jadi kau bisa menitipkan anakmu di sana." kata perempuan itu dengan manis dan memegang lengan Aomine.

"Ha? Dengar--"

"Touchan!"

Aomine tidak jadi menceramahi orang tidak dikenalnya ini ketika Akio menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Akio?"

"Aku mau ketemu sama papa."

"Kau sudah selesai bermain?" tanya Aomine dan menggendong Akio.

Akio mengangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak ayahnya dengan capek.

"Oke, ayo kita ketemu papa." Aomine kemudian menggendong Akio untuk bertemu dengan Kagami dan meninggalkan orang asing yang menurutnya hanya pengganggu.

"Hei, tunggu," perempuan itu memanggilnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Aomine berhenti dan berbalik. "Namaku adalah 'enyahlah, jalang!'"

Perempuan itu membuka mulutnya dengan kaget tapi Aomine tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan meninggalkannya. Dasar, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Kagami hanya untuk orang murahan seperti itu.

"Taiga," Aomine memanggil Kagami ketika dia melihatnya yang kelihatannya sedang mencarinya.

"Oh hei, aku baru saja ingin menemuimu." kata Kagami setelah dia menghampiri Aomine dan Akio.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku saja? Aku bisa menjemputmu."

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan juga mencari angin," jawab Kagami. "Apakah Akio tidur?"

"Ha? Oh ya…" kata Aomine yang baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Akio tertidur di gendongannya. "Apakah aku harus membangunkannya? Katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu tadi."

"Jangan, biarkan dia tidur, dia pasti kecapekan." balas Kagami dan berganti menggendong Akio.

"Acaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Aomine ketika mereka mencari tempat duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Belum, tapi aku izin untuk mencarimu," jawab Kagami, dia menyamankan posisi Akio digendongannya agar anaknya itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. "Dan karena Akio sudah tidur sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Oke, aku memarkir mobil di dekat sini," mereka kemudian berjalan untuk mencari mobil untuk pulang. "Kau mau aku gantian menggendong Akio?"

"Tidak usah." jawab Kagami.

Aomine mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Kagami.

"Oh ya tadi aku melihatmu dengan seorang wanita. Siapa dia?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Oh, aku juga tidak kenal. Hanya orang iseng tidak punya kerjaan mungkin." jawab Aomine.

"Oh…" balas Kagami sambil tersenyum. Dia memang tidak perlu meragukan kesetiaan Aomine setelah 6 tahun menikah dan 3 tahun sebelumnya berpacaran.

"Hey Taiga, kau sudah tidak marah lagi, 'kan?" tanya Aomine ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil dan dia membukakan pintu agar Kagami dan Akio bisa masuk.

Kagami memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. "Hmm…"

"Hey, aku sudah menjaga Akio dari pagi apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?"

"Cepat masuk ke mobil Aho, kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Tapi kau memaafkanku 'kan?"

Kagami menjawab dengan menutup pintu mobil.

"Hey Taiga…" Aomine kemudian langsung memasuki mobil.

Memang Aomine harus diberi pelajaran sekali-kali agar dia bisa belajar.

ooo

A/N: heyyy uas tinggal 3 matkul lagi yay \\()/

Oh dan di wattpad ini mendapatkan read 900 yang artinya ada sekitar 900 orang yang baca? Gitu nggak artinya? XD pokoknya terima kasih deh yang udah baca meskipun nggak meninggalkan jejak apapun (/)/~


	9. Memasak 1

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Catatan: Akio 16 tahun

ooo

Kagami tersentak dari tidurnya ketika merasakan tenggorokannya gatal dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Sudah dua hari dia demam dan tidak bisa bekerja. Selama dua hari itu juga, suaminya dan anaknya tidak berhenti untuk membuatnya agar cepat sembuh. Walaupun dia suka perhatian yang didapatkannya, tapi tetap saja dia ingin Aomine dan Akio tetap melakukan pekerjaan dan sekolah mereka seperti biasa. Mereka terlalu memanjakannya meskipun kata dokter dia hanya butuh istirahat yang banyak selama beberapa hari dan meminum obat dan dia bisa sembuh seperti biasa lagi. Tapi tetap saja Aomine dan Akio tidak mau berhenti untuk mengurusinya.

"Papa,"

"Taiga, kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Speak_ _of_ _the devils_. Kagami melihat dua orang dengan rambut biru yang identik itu menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Papa butuh minum?" tanya Akio dan cepat-cepat menuang air putih ke gelas dari botol yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Taiga, kau sudah meminum obatmu 'kan? Apakah sekarang waktunya meminum obat lagi?" Aomine sibuk mengambil obat-obatan Kagami.

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk memberi tanda agar mereka berhenti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kagami akhirnya setelah dia bisa berhenti batuk. "Kalian tidak harus selalu menungguiku seperti ini."

"Tapi--"

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat oke, aku menghargai bantuan kalian tapi sebaiknya kalian jauh-jauh agar tidak ikut tertular." Kagami mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Aomine dan Akio membuka mulut mereka untuk protes. "Kalau aku butuh kalian aku pasti akan memanggil kalian. Dan tidak ada yang boleh masuk kamar ini."

"Tapi, aku juga tidur di sini." protes Aomine.

"Kecuali nanti malam untuk tidur, kau tidak boleh masuk kamar ini," balas Kagami. "Akio juga tidak boleh masuk."

"Taiga--"

"Papa--"

"Tolong keluar, aku mau istirahat." kata Kagami kemudian memejamkan matanya agar Aomine dan Akio tidak protes lagi.

"Touchan,"

Aomine menggeleng dan mengajak Akio untuk keluar dari kamarnya karena Kagami memang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu mereka dan menonton acara televisi yang tidak menarik.

"Touchan, aku lapar." kata Akio setelah sekitar setengah mereka menonton televisi. Untung mereka tidak mendengar Kagami batuk-batuk lagi dan berharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Pesan saja pizza _seperti_ kemarin." balas Aomine.

"Bosan," kata Akio. "Kemarin sudah makan _pizza_ , masa harus makan _pizza_ terus."

"Jangan banyak protes, bocah." balas Aomine dan memiting kepala Akio.

"Aku akan bilang pada Papa kalau Touchan tidak mau memberiku makan." Akio mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari ayahnya.

"Dasar tukang ngadu," kata Aomine dan melepaskan Akio. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm… tidak tahu." jawab Akio sambil berpikir.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Dia jadi ingat dulu kalau Kagami sedang ngambek dan membuatnya bingung mau makan apa.

"Aku kangen masakan Papa." kata Akio yang kelihatannya masih di pikirannya dan tidak sadar apa yang dibicarakannya.

Aomine mengangguk di dalam hati. Meskipun baru dua hari Kagami sakit sehingga tidak bisa memasak, tetapi dia (dan Akio juga nampaknya) sudah ingin lagi memakan masakan Kagami.

"Touchan, kita harus belajar memasak." kata Akio tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Aomine memandang anaknya bingung.

"Jadi kita tidak kelaparan seperti ini kalau Papa tidak ada," lanjut Akio.

"Hmm…" Dia merasa memang selama ini Kagami terlalu memanjakan mereka sehingga mereka tidak bisa berfungsi mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aomine berpikir itu adalah ide yang bagus tapi dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa memasak (atau paling tidak, tidak akan selevel dengan masakan Kagami) karena dia tidak mempunyai waktu atau kesabaran untuk belajar memasak. Tapi dia setuju kalau Akio ingin belajar memasak jadi seperti katanya tadi Aomine tidak akan kelaparan atau pesan makan di luar terus kalau Kagami sedang tidak ada.

"Ide bagus Akio, Touchan akan mendukungmu sepenuh hati. Kau bisa belajar agar bisa memasak seperti Papa."

"Ha? Kenapa cuma aku yang harus belajar? Kenapa Touchan tidak?"

"Touchan tidak punya waktu buat belajar." jawab Aomine dan mengganti-ganti _channel_ di TV-nya.

"Aku juga tidak punya waktu buat belajar." balas Akio.

"Terserah kau saja lah," kata Aomine. "Jadi kau mau makan apa?"

" _Cheeseburger_ ," jawab Akio. "30."

"Makanmu banyak sekali." Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun dia sudah terbiasa dengan daya makan anaknya tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa ingin menangisi dompetnya. Dia agak menyesal kenapa Akio sama dengan Kagami masalah makan tapi dia malah tidak bisa memasak. Dia kemudian mengambil gawainya untuk memesan 30 _cheeseburger_ dan 10 _teriyaki_ _burger_ dan tidak lupa tambahan kentang goreng dan cola.

"Aku masih dalam pertumbuhan jadi aku butuh banyak makan." balas Akio dan memainkan gawainya sendiri sembari menunggu pesanannya.

"Kau mau tumbuh sampai tingginmu berapa," karena sekarang meskipun Akio masih 16 tahun, tapi dia sudah lebih tinggi darinya meskipun itu bagus untuk pemain basket sepertinya.

"Setinggi-tingginya." balas Akio sambil lalu karena sedang bermain dengan gawainya. Dia kemudian membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat di belakang sofa. "Ah Papa!"

Aomine mengikuti pandangan Akio dan melihat Kagami yang tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal dan memakai masker sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Taiga, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak di kamar saja?" tanya Aomine dan menghampiri Kagami untuk menuntunnya yang diikuti oleh Akio.

Kagami terbatuk-batuk sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar, jadi aku ingin menonton TV dulu."

Aomine mengangguk kemudian mengatur sofa mereka agar dapat menjadi sofa kasur agar Kagami lebih nyaman. "Akio, ambilkan bantal."

"Oke." Akio langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya dan mengambil bantal sementara Aomine membantu Kagami untuk merasa nyaman di sofa.

"Sudah nyaman?" tanya Aomine setelah Kagami sudah berbaring di sofa.

Kagami mengangguk dan mengeratkan selimut di tubuhnya. " _Thanks_."

"Papa tidak apa-apa tidur di sini?" tanya Akio sambil berjongkok untuk lebih dekat dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akio." jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum meskipun senyumnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai masker.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini juga kalau gitu biar Papa tidak sendirian." kata Akio.

"Aku juga." kata Aomine.

"Tidak usah, aku akan kembali ke kamar kalau sudah mengantuk." kata Kagami tapi Aomine dan Akio sudah pergi untuk mengambil bantal. Kagami menghela napas ketika melihat Aomine dan Akio kembali dengan membawa bantal, guling, dan selimut. "Memang kalian pikir, kalian semua akan muat di sofa ini?"

"Aku yang akan tidur dengan Papa di sofa." kata Akio dan berlari untuk mendapat tempat di samping Kagami.

"Oi!" Aomine langsung mengejar dan menarik Akio agar dia menjadi di depan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling kejar-mengejar dan tarik-menarik akhirnya Akio yang lebih dulu menempati tempat di samping Kagami dan membuat Aomine harus menggunakan futon kalau dia mau tidur bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian memilih tidur di sini daripada tidur di kamar yang lebih nyaman." komentar Kagami ketika melihat Akio dengan senyum kemenangan dan menata tempat di sampingnya dan Aomine yang menggerutu.

"Tidur di sini juga nyaman dengan Papa." balas Akio.

"Dasar penjilat." cibir Aomine dan mencoba untuk ikut duduk di sofa. "Minggir dikit."

"Touchan, tempatmu di bawah." balas Akio dan mendorong ayahnya agar tidak semakin mendesaknya.

"Tsk, aku hanya di sini sebentar." jawab Aomine dan menyamankan duduk di sebelah anaknya untuk menonton TV. "Itu mungkin burger-mu, ambil sana." lanjutnya ketika bel rumah mereka berdering.

"Mana uangnya?" setelah memberi Akio uang untuk membayar makanan mereka dan Akio yang pergi ke depan untuk mengambil pesanan mereka, Aomine mendekati Kagami.

"Taiga?" panggil Aomine tapi ternyata Kagami sudah memejamkan matanya tidur. Aomine kemudian melepaskan masker yang dikenakan Kagami agar dia bisa bernapas lebih bebas saat tidur. Dia kemudian mencium kening Kagami yang hangat berharap agar Kagami cepat sembuh.

"Touchan, itu tempatku--"

"Shh…" Aomine segera menyuruh Akio untuk diam agar tidak membangunkan Kagami.

"Papa sudah tidur?" Akio meletakkan burger-nya dan mendekati ayahnya. "Apakah kita harus memindahkan Papa ke kamar?"

"Biarkan sebentar, dia baru tidur nanti malah kebangun kalau dipindahkan sekarang." jawab Aomine.

"Baiklah," Akio ikut duduk di samping ayahnya dan mengambil _burger_ -nya. "Nih."

Aomine menerima _burger_ -nya dan langsung memakannya.

o

Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat kalau dirinya masih di sofa tamu. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tertidur jadi dia tidak jadi pindah ke kamar dan malah tidur di ruang tamu. Kagami kemudian tersenyum ketika merasakan badannya sudah merasa baikan. Untungnya dia bisa sembuh setelah dua hari sakit. Dia kemudian bangun dan melihat Akio yang masih tidur di sebelahnya. Di bawah dia juga melihat Aomine yang juga masih tidur di _futon_. Kagami mencium kening Akio sebelum bangun dan menghampiri Aomine. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan juga mencium kening Aomine.

"Taiga?" Aomine dengan berat membuka matanya, secara otomatis memegang tangan Kagami. "Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami, tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut biru Aomine. "Kembalilah tidur, sekarang masih sangat pagi."

"Hm." Aomine kemudian menarik Kagami untuk tidur dengannya di dalam _futon_.

Kagami tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Aomine dan kembali tidur meskipun _futon_ -nya terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat Kagami kembali tertidur, dia bangun lagi untuk membuat sarapan karena sudah benar-benar pagi. Dia membangunkan Aomine dan Akio kemudian baru ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Pagi,"

"Papa, _mornin_ '."

Kagami memutar badannya sebentar untuk melihat Aomine dan Akio yang masih dengan wajah bantal duduk di kursi makan mereka. "Selamat pagi, sebentar lagi sarapannya sudah jadi."

"Okeee…" balas kedua orang dengan rambut biru itu.

"Papa, sudah benar-benar sembuh?" tanya Akio.

"Aku pikir begitu," jawab Kagami. "Ada apa Akio?"

"Aku dan Touchan ingin belajar memasak, Papa bisa mengajari?"

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin belajar memasak?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Aku ingin membantu Papa, jadi kalau misalnya Papa capek habis bekerja aku atau Touchan yang akan memasak untuk Papa."

"Benarkah?" Kagami memandang Aomine. "Daiki juga?"

"Hm, ya terserah." jawab Aomine asal karena dia masih agak mengantuk.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus siap-siap karena aku tidak akan baik dalam mengajar."

ooo

A/N: sub judulnya memasak tapi nggak ada adegan memasak XD. Belajar memasaknya chapter depan ya soalnya aku pikir bakal kepanjangan kalau jadi satu chapter XD. Dan ini udah sampe 1k reads yay~ \\()/

Oh ya shoutout untuk JKimQi di ffn yang udah nge-review setiap chapter di ff ini. Meskipun nggak aku bales tapi aku baca kok XD. Terima kasih banyak ya udah baca teruuusss (/3)/ ditunggu review-nya lagi XD

Dan untuk semuanya yang udah baca baik di ffn atau wattpad terima kasih~


	10. Memasak 2

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Catatan: Akio 16 tahun

0

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi, Akio."

Akio mengucek-ucek matanya saat memasuki dapur dan melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di dapur dengan Kagami yang memasak dan Aomine yang sedang membaca koran pagi. Sudah seminggu sejak rencananya yang ingin belajar memasak dan dia masih ingin melaksanakan rencananya itu meskipun saat dia tanya ke ayahnya kelihatannya ayahnya itu tidak tertarik lagi untuk belajar memasak.

"Papa membuat apa?" tanya Akio dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Waffle," jawab Kagami. "Bahan makanan sedang habis dan aku belum membelinya lagi jadi sarapannya hanya waffle untuk sementara."

"Aku mau membantu Papa,"

"Ini sudah hampir selesai sih," kata Kagami. "Ya sudah Akio tunggu waffle-nya sampai matang nanti kalau sudah matang angkat, pindahkan ke piring lalu ambil adonan dan masukkan lagi, oke?"

"Kedengarannya gampang, siap Papa." balas Akio.

Kagami tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Akio kemudian berganti menggoreng beberapa telur untuk sekalian menghabiskannya.

"Kalian jadi mau belajar memasak?"

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban berbeda dari dua pria yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Gimana sih Touchan katanya mau memasak?" kata Akio protes.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju," balas Aomine tidak peduli.

"Tsk," Akio mendecih kemudian menghampiri ayahnya.

Kagami mengamati ketika Akio membisiki sesuatu ke Aomine dan kemudian mereka berdua terlibat perbincangan serius masih dengan berbisik-bisik. Kagami kemudian kembali menggoreng telurnya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan segera mengambil tindakan yang diperlukan kalau mereka melakukan rencana yang tidak-tidak.

"Akio, waffle-nya akan gosong kalau kau tinggal terlalu lama."

"Ah maaf," Akio kemudian segera kembali untuk mengawasi waffle-nya. "Jadi kita mau belajar memasak, Papa."

"Baiklah," kata Kagami dan mengangkat telurnya yang sudah matang. "Kalian mau memulai kapan?"

"Sekarang," jawab Akio. "Mumpung kita semua libur."

"Ya lebih cepat lebih baik." tambah Aomine.

"Oke, tapi kita harus membeli bahan-bahan dulu. Aku akan mengajari kalian sesuatu yang gampang dulu." balas Kagami dan membagi telurnya ke tiga piring yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Oke."

0

Mereka akhirnya bersama-sama ke supermarket setelah sarapan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang akan mereka masak nanti. Kagami sudah memutuskan untuk mengajari mereka masakan yang agak gampang dahulu untuk pemanasan. Sebenarnya Kagami senang sekali suami dan anaknya ingin belajar memasak. Bukannya dia sudah tidak ingin memasakkan mereka lagi tapi dia senang juga kalau hobinya ini bisa menular. Dan lagipula kalau mereka bisa memasak Kagami tidak akan merasa khawatir lagi apa yang akan dimakan oleh Aomine dan Akio kalau dia sedang ada kerjaan sampai pulang larut dan belum memasak makan malam. Meskipun kelihatannya Aomine agak tidak tertarik tadi tapi akhirnya dia mau juga setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan Akio.

"Kenapa ada banya sekali jeli di sini?" tanya Kagami melihat troli belanjanya terdapat beberapa pak jeli dengan bentuk beruang berwarna-warni.

"Touchan yang memasukkannya tadi," kata Akio dan menunjuk Aomine.

"Oi, aku melihatmu mengambil lima tadi." balas Aomine.

Kagami menggeleng-geleng. Dia tahu kalau Aomine dan Akio memang senang sekali dengan jeli itu jadi mereka pasti akan selalu mencari kesempatan untuk membelinya.

"Beli satu saja, kembalikan yang lain." perintah Kagami.

"Tapi Papa, Touchan pasti akan menghabiskan semua dan aku tidak kebagian."

"Ya sudah beli dua, kembalikan yang lain."

Akio mengangguk dan mengambil sisa jeli di troli untuk dikembalikan ke tempatnya lagi.

"Taiga, aku ingin makan chicken teriyaki nanti," kata Aomine setelah mereka kembali berjalan untuk mencari bahan-bahan.

"Itu terserah kau, kan nanti yang memasak makan malam kau dan Akio." balas Kagami.

"Oke, apa yang harus aku beli?"

"Aku sudah membelinya di sini, tinggal kecap yang belum." kata Kagami berjalan di antara lorong-lorong untuk mencari kecap yang biasanya dibelinya.

Aomine mengangguk dan mengikuti Kagami dengan mendorong troli. Tak lama kemudian, Akio menyusul mereka dan karena semua yang dibutuhkan sudah terbeli mereka langsung pulang untuk Kagami mengajari Aomine dan Akio memasak.

"Papa, lihat."

Kagami mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat sebuah kedai makanan yang ditunjuk oleh Akio sedang melakukan promo.

"Oh sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang juga, ayo kita makan di sana." ajak Kagami.

"Ap-- hei, di depan Maji Burger juga sedang ada promo dapat mainan, ayo kita makan di sana aja." tolak Aomine.

"Tidak mau, aku bosen dengan burger mau makan gyoza." kata Akio dan memasuki kedai di depannya.

Kagami tersenyum ke Aomine dan menggandeng tangannya. "Lagipula di sini kita bisa makan gratis, ayo masuk Daiki."

Dengan berat hati, Aomine ikut memasuki kedai menyusul Akio.

"Jadi aturannya adalah kalau kalian dapat memakan gyoza ini sampai habis selama 30 menit kalian tidak perlu membayar sepeserpun. Tapi kalau dalam waktu 30 menit gyoza-nya masih tersisa, kalian harus membayar full dengan harga yang sudah ditentukan. Selamat menikmati." pelayan yang melayani mereka membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka.

Aomine memandang gyoza dengan berat 2,5 kg di depannya dengan sengsara. Dia biasanya memang suka makan banyak tapi tidak seperti ini. Kalau Kagami dan Akio pasti bisa menghabiskan semua ini tanpa hambatan, tapi Aomine tidak mempunyai kekuatan super seperti mereka jadi dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menghabiskan ini semua.

"Itadakimasu."

Aomine melihat Kagami dan Akio yang langsung memakan gyoza mereka dengan lahap tapi dia masih ragu-ragu.

"Daiki, cepat makan. Waktumu cuma 30 menit." kata Kagami.

"Touchan, ini enak sekali, Touchan harus memakannya." tambah Akio.

Aomine menghela napas pasrah dengan takdirnya dan kemudian memakan gyoza-nya sendiri. Ternyata gyoza ini memang enak jadi Aomine melanjutkan memakannya.

Beberapa menit waktu sudah berlalu, Aomine terengah-engah dengan gyoza yang masih tinggal sedikit sementara punyanya Kagami dan Akio sudah habis.

"Touchan, waktunya tinggal 5 menit," beritahu Akio. "Kalau Touchan tidak bisa menghabiskannya aku masih bisa makan."

"Tsk," Aomine mendecih. Dia tidak mau kalah dari anaknya jadi dia tetap memaksa memakannya meskipun perutnya sudah penuh.

"Daiki, jangan paksakan dirimu," kata Kagami, mengambil tisu untuk menyeka keringat di kening Aomine. "Kita bisa membayarnya atau Akio dan aku bisa menghabiskannya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taiga," Aomine kembali melanjutkan makan. Dia pokoknya harus menghabiskan makanan ini atau harga dirinya akan jatuh di depan suaminya dan anaknya.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Tepat setelah Aomine menelan makanannya, waktunya juga sudah habis sehingga mereka bertiga bebas tidak membayar makan siang mereka.

"Good job, Daiki." kata Kagami dan mengelus-elus rambut Aomine yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja karena kekenyangan sementara Akio sibuk mengambil gambar ayahnya dengan gawainya agar dapat digunakan sebagai blackmail di kemudian hari.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pegang perutku." gumam Aomine.

"Oke, kita istirahat sebentar sampai menunggu kau bisa bangun lagi." kata Kagami sambil tertawa.

0

"Oke kalian siap?"

"Ya."

"Oke," kata Kagami dan melihat Aomine dan Akio yang sudah berada di dapur dan memakai apronnya. "Kalian akan membuat chicken karaage dengan saus teriyaki. Aku pikir itu sudah cukup mudah untuk dibuat dan ini juga makanan favorit kalian. Aku sudah membuat resepnya sesederhana mungkin jadi kalian tinggal mengikuti langkah-langkahnya. Jangan lupa juga untuk membuat nasinya." Kagami memberikan kertas berisi resep yang sudah dibuatnya ke Aomine dan Akio. "Kalau kalian masih bingung atau ada yang ditanyakan bisa langsung tanya saja, mengerti?"

"Ya." jawab Akio dan Aomine hanya mengangguk karena masih membaca resep dari Kagami.

"Dan makan malam hari ini adalah tanggung jawab kalian jadi kalau kalian gagal, kita tidak makan malam ini."

"Eeeeh?!" seru Aomine dan Akio bersamaan.

"Tidak ada 'eeeeeh'," balas Kagami. "Kalian bisa mulai sekarang."

Kagami langsung duduk di depan dapur untuk memantau. "Lebih baik kalian memulai dengan nasinya."

"Oh oke." mereka berdua langsung melihat resep dari Kagami dan mulai memasak nasi.

"Pakai rice cooker saja biar lebih gampang." kata Kagami memberi saran.

Akio langsung mangambil beras dan memasukkannya ke wadah dan menambahkan air.

"Jangan lupa takaran antara beras dan air."

"Eh?" Akio langsung mematikan keran air. "Apakah ini sudah cukup?"

"Itu berasnya dicuci dulu," kata Kagami. "Sementara Akio masih mencuci beras, Daiki kau bisa memotong ayamnya."

"Baiklah," Aomine lalu mengeluarkan ayam dari bungkusnya untuk dipotong. Kagami sudah membeli daging ayam tanpa tulang untuk memudahkan dimasak. "Aku harus memotongnya bagaimana?"

"Potong dengan ukuran sesukamu," jawab Kagami.

Di tengah-tengah sesi belajar memasak bersama mereka, Kagami harus meninggalkan mereka sebentar karena mendapat panggilan telepon.

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Taiga tidak ada jadi aku yang akan memegang kendali karena Taiga sudah memilihku menjadi co-captain."

"Ha? Sejak kapan Papa memilih Touchan yang harus memegang kendali?" Akio protes.

"Sejak dulu, sudah tidak usah protes," balas Aomine. "Kau buat tepungnya, aku akan membuat sausnya."

"Tsk, baiklah." Akio akhirnya melakukan perintah ayahnya untuk menambahkan bumbu-bumbu pada tepung yang akan digunakan untuk membalut ayam yang akan digoreng.

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali memasak sembari menunggu Kagami untuk kembali.

"Sudah sampai mana?" tanya Kagami yang baru kembali setelah beberapa menit dia berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Kagami kemudian memasuki dapur dan melihat Akio yang sedang menggoreng ayam yang sudah ditepungi. "Nasinya sudah jadi?"

"Sudah."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nasi dan wadahnya sudah di luar tidak dibiarkan tetap di dalam rice cooker agar tetap hangat. Dia kemudian mengambil sendok dan mengambil sedikit nasi untuk mencobanya.

"Apa ini?!" seru Kagami yang membuat Akio dan Aomine kaget. "Nasi ini masih keras! Kalian akan memakan ini atau akan memberikannya pada ayam?!"

"A-a…" baik Aomine maupun Akio menjadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Kagami tiba-tiba membentak-bentak.

"Jawab!"

"K-kita akan memakannya." jawab Akio takut-takut.

"Kalian mau makan nasi keras seperti ini? Masukkan lagi ke rice cooker dan jangan keluarkan!"

"I-iya!" Akio terburu-buru memasukkan kembali nasi ke rice cooker dan menyalakannya.

"Apa lagi yang sudah jadi? Ayamnya?" Kagami berganti menghampiri kompor di mana Akio menggoreng ayamnya. "Kenapa ini bisa gosong seperti ini?!"

"M-maaf Papa, aku tidak mengawasinya." Akio buru-buru mengangkat ayam yang sudah gosong.

"Kau tidak mengawasinya?" Kagami menghampiri Akio yang takut-takut. "Bagaimana kalau semua masakanmu gosong?! Lebih buruk lagi bagaimana kalau kau tidak mengawasi kompor dan apinya menjadi terlalu besar dan membakar rumah?!"

"M-maafkan aku, Papa,"

"Taiga sudahlah," kata Aomine yang merasa kasihan melihat Akio yang kelihatannya mau menangis.

"Jadi apa yang kau buat?" Kagami langsung berganti menghampiri Aomine yang sedikit menyesal karena sekarang dia yang mungkin akan mendapatkan kemarahan dari Kagami.

"S-saus."

Kagami kemudian mencoba saus yang dibuat Aomine dan langsung membanting sendoknya. "Kau sebut ini saus? Tambahkan dengan es dan ini akan menjadi jus!"

"T-tapi…"

"Ini terlalu manis! Kau mau mendapat diabetes di usia masih muda?!"

"T-tidak," jawab Aomine.

Kagami benar-benar tidak bercanda kalau dia akan tidak baik saat mengajari.

"Bikin ulang semuanya!"

"Y-yes Chef!"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa bentakan dan tangisan kemudian, makan malam dapat dibuat dan sudah terjadi di depan mereka. Kagami duduk sendiri dengan Aomine dan Akio di depannya yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca.

Kagami mengambil nasi ke mangkuk dan mencobanya. Dia mengangguk-angguk kemudian ganti menyumpit ayam karaage dengan saus teriyaki. "Hmm… tidak buruk untuk percobaan pertama. Kalian bisa memasak yang lebih susah selanjutnya."

"Tidak mau." Aomine dan Akio menjawab bersamaan. Mereka ternyata salah selama ini mengira kalau Kagami adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang kenyataannya bisa menjadi macan liar kalau mengamuk.

"Kalian akan berhenti belajar memasak hanya dengan satu pelajaran? Kenapa, padahal kalian mempunyai potensi."

Aomine dan Akio semakin cemberut. Dia tidak sadar lagi, batin mereka kesal.

"Ya sudah, kalian tidak mau memakannya?"

Akio mengusap matanya dan mengambil nasi banyak-banyak. Belajar masak plus dibentak-bentak ternyata menguras banyak energi. Aomine kemudian juga mengikuti Akio untuk makan. Mereka berjanji tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ke dapur kecuali untuk makan.

0

A/N: liburan kurang dari seminggu lagi tapi selama liburan baru update 2 chapter ;_;

Oh ya pada punya twitter nggak? Aku baru bikin XD kalau mau follow twitterku @aflhyla13 pasti akan difollow balik (* *)


	11. Konflik

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC(s), Typo

Catatan: Akio 18 tahun

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika Kagami membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Akio baru pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah capek.

"Selamat datang Akio, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kagami dan menyuruh Akio untuk memasuki rumah.

"Sudah, aku mau langsung tidur."

Meskipun akhir-akhir ini Akio sudah sering pulang malam tetap saja Kagami masih tidak terbiasa. Akio sudah berada di tahun terakhir sekolahnya sebelum melanjutkan untuk belajar di jenjang perkuliahan jadi wajar kalau dia sering pulang larut karena banyak tugas-tugas akhir. Akio juga terdaftar di suatu bimbingan belajar untuk ujian kelulusannya dan ujian memasuki kuliah jadi dia menjadi lebih jarang berada di rumah karena meskipun hari Minggu kadang-kadang dia juga masih harus mengikuti ujian _try-out_.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." kata Kagami dan meremas pundak Akio yang langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa membalas "selamat malam" Kagami.

Kagami menghela napas kemudian memasuki dapurnya. Makanan yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Akio harus dia simpan di lemari es karena Akio tidak memakannya lagi.

"Akio sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Kagami menjawab Aomine yang baru memasuki dapur. "Dia langsung tidur karena capek."

"Hmm…" Aomine mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

"Dia tidak pernah makan malam juga, aku khawatir dia akan sakit nanti." kata Kagami.

"Dia mungkin sudah makan di luar." jawab Aomine dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Ya itu yang dia bilang tapi kan…"

"Taiga jangan khawatir," kata Aomine menenangkan Kagami dan memeluknya. "Anak kita sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Kagami menghela napas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Aomine. "Aku tahu tapi aku tetap khawatir."

"Tenanglah." Aomine mengelus-elus punggung Kagami untuk memberikannya rasa nyaman. "Badanmu sedikit hangat, istirahatlah aku yang akan membersihkan ini."

Kagami mengangguk dan masih bertahan di pelukan suaminya beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya. "Terima kasih Daiki, selamat malam."

Aomine mencium kening Kagami. "Selamat malam, Taiga."

.

"Aku berangkat."

Kagami langsung beranjak dari duduknya di meja makan dan mengejar Akio ke depan. "Akio tunggu!"

"Papa, aku harus buru-buru," kata Akio tidak sabar di depan pintu.

"Sekarang baru pukul tujuh kurang, sekolahmu masuk setengah delapan, 'kan? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Ya tapi aku harus mempersiapkan acara di kelas jadi aku tidak bisa sarapan." jawab Akio.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan bekalmu."

"Akio tidak sarapan?" tanya Aomine ketika Kagami kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan bekal Akio yang sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya.

"Tidak, dia harus buru-buru katanya." jawab Kagami, selain mengambil bekal dia juga mengambil roti isi agar Akio bisa setidaknya sarapan di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Terima kasih Papa, aku berangkat dulu," kata Akio setelah Kagami memberikan bekal dan roti isinya.

"Hati-hati."

Kagami kemudian menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. "Akio sudah berangkat."

"Ya, dia memang harus sekolah, 'kan?" balas Aomine, memegang tangan Kagami. "Aku juga harus berangkat, Taiga."

"Aku juga membuatkanmu _bento_ ," Kagami mengambil bekal satu lagi yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Aomine. "Kau juga jangan sampai sakit."

"Terima kasih Taiga." Aomine bukannya menerima bekal yang diulurkan Kagami malah langsung memeluk Kagami dan menciumnya.

"Hmmph…" Kagami yang awalnya kaget menjadi membalas ciuman Aomine. Beberapa saat dia membiarkan Aomine menciumnya ketika Aomine tidak segera melepaskannya dan malah semakin mendorongnya ke lemari es, Kagami segera memukul kepala Aomine sehingga dia mundur dengan kaget.

"Ow!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menciumku? Katanya kau harus berangkat?" tanya Kagami dan memberikan Aomine bekalnya tanpa merasa bersalah sudah membuat kepala Aomine benjol.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku," kata Aomine tidak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak romantis sekali."

"Kau mau beromantis atau kau mau bekerja?"

"Baiklah…" jawab Aomine, merasa kalah. Dia kemudian mengambil bekalnya dan akan segera berangkat ketika Kagami menarik kemejanya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Aomine.

"Tunggu sampai nanti malam." bisik Kagami dan memberikan ciuman ke leher Aomine.

"Apakah aku boleh mendapatkan setengahnya sekarang?"

"Tidak, nanti malam atau tidak sama sekali," jawab Kagami. "Cepat berangkat aku juga harus segera membuka kedai."

"Untung saja aku mencintaimu." kata Aomine bersungut-sungut.

" _I love you too_ ~"

.

.

.

"...jadi kau makan malam di mana?" tanya Kagami yang sedang berbicara dengan Aomine di telepon. Aomine baru saja menghubunginya untuk memberitahu kalau dia akan lembur dan pulang malam jadi tidak bisa makan malam bersama di rumah dan Kagami menanyakan di mana dia akan makan malam.

" _Aku akan keluar dengan orang-orang kantor nanti untuk cari makan_ ,"

"Baiklah," kata Kagami. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum."

" _Iya, Sayang_ ," jawab Aomine di sambungan telepon. " _Akio sudah pulang?_ "

"Belum," jawab Kagami sambil melihat jam dinding di dapurnya. Sudah pukul 18.30.

" _Dia pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi_ ," Kagami mendengar beberapa suara yang berbicara pada Aomine sebelum Aomine kembali berbicara dengannya. " _Taiga, aku akan mencari makan sekarang_ ,"

"Oh oke, kau mau aku menunggumu atau tidak?"

" _Tidak usah, kalau kau sudah ingin tidur kau segera tidur saja._ "

"Baiklah, _good night_."

" _Oyasumi_."

Tepat setelah Kagami mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Aomine, dia mendengar pintunya terbuka kemudian menutup.

"Akio?" Kagami melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar dari dapurnya dan melihat Akio yang menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menjawab panggilan Kagami, Akio langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya sebelum kembali dengan masakannya. Dia akan menyelesaikan makan malam dulu sebelum memanggil Akio untuk makan malam, lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi dia sudah selesai.

Setelah dia selesai memasak dan menyiapkan semua masakan, Kagami mencopot apronnya kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Akio. Akio menutup pintu kamarnya sehingga membuat Kagami harus mengetuk untuk memberitahu Akio kedatangannya.

"Akio," tiga kali ketukan tapi Kagami tidak mendengar jawaban dari Akio. "Akio." Kagami mencoba lagi tapi Akio tetap diam. "Akio, kau tidak makan malam?"

"Berhenti menggangguku!" Akio akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan membentak Kagami sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

"Akio!" Kagami akan mengejar tapi Akio sudah membanting pintu depan dengan keras sampai tertutup. Kagami kemudian bergegas mencari gawainya untuk menelepon Aomine dan memberitahunya. Sambungan pertama, Aomine tidak mengangkat panggilannya sampai Kagami mencoba sampai 3 kali Aomine masih tidak mengangkatnya juga.

Kagami kemudian menghela napas dan meletakkan gawainya di meja. Mungkin lebih baik dia memberikan waktu Akio untuk mendinginkan kepala. Ketika Kagami akan kembali ke dapur, dia melihat pintu kamar Akio masih terbuka dan ingin menutupnya. Kagami melongokkan kepala dan melihat tas sekolah Akio yang terbuka dengan kertas-kertas terjatuh.

Kagami lalu memasuki kamar Akio untuk membereskan kamarnya. Ketika dia melihat kertas-kertas yang terjatuh tersebut, Kagami menjadi penasaran dan melihatnya. Ternyata kertas-kertas itu adalah kertas ujian-ujian yang pernah dilakukan Akio. Kebanyakan adalah ujian _try-out_ dari sekolah dan tempat bimbingan belajarnya untuk ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Kagami melihat Akio belum mendapatkan nilai yang bagus pada ujian-ujian tersebut.

Akhirnya Kagami mengerti kenapa Akio menjadi sering marah-marah akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu Akio belajar untuk ujian-ujiannya. Tapi ini bukannya dia tidak berusaha, dia sudah mencoba untuk membantu Akio untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya (meskipun hanya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris) dan dia juga sudah mencarikan Akio tempat bimbingan belajar terbaik di kotanya. Tapi rasa bersalah Kagami tetap mengitarinya.

.

"...Taiga tenang, aku akan mencarinya. Kau tunggu saja di rumah."

Setelah menenangkan Kagami yang masih panik, Aomine mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kagami. Setelah dia selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya kemudian mengecek gawainya dan melihat beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kagami dia langsung menelepon balik Kagami dengan perasaan khawatir. Tapi ternyata alasan Kagami meneleponnya adalah karena Akio kabur dari rumah dan Kagami tidak tahu dia di mana dan dia meminta Aomine untuk mencarinya.

Aomine mengendarai mobilnya secara pelan agar dia bisa mengenali seorang remaja lelaki tinggi yang juga adalah anaknya. Aomine sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Akio tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan sampai di rumah, Aomine melihat seseorang sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan di pinggir trotoar untuk pejalan kaki. Aomine tidak yakin itu adalah Akio tapi dia tetap meminggirkan mobilnya untuk diparkir.

"Akio?" Aomine mencoba memanggil karena dia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang ditutupi dengan penutup kepala _hoodie_ -nya.

"Touchan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akio sambil melepaskan penutup kepala _hoodie_ -nya untuk melihat Aomine dengan lebih jelas.

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaanku." jawab Aomine dan menyentil kening Akio.

Akio menggerutu dan mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Aomine setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam mengamati kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Tidak." jawab Akio singkat.

"Taiga sudah menceritakan padaku," mulai Aomine. "Dia menemukan kertas-kertas ulanganmu dan dia bilang… nilaimu masih kurang."

Akio mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksud Touchan? Kau akan bilang kalau kau kecewa sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk bimbingan belajarku?"

"Tidak, karena itu sudah kewajibanku memberikanmu pendidikan terbaik," jawab Aomine. "Aku dan Taiga merasa hanya itu yang bisa kita berikan padamu karena kita tidak bisa membantumu dalam belajar. Dan kita minta maaf karena itu, kita sangat merasa bersalah padamu. Kita tahu pada masa sekarang ini pendidikan sangat penting dan kau ingin memasuki perguruan tinggi itu, kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi aku dan Taiga selalu mendoakanmu agar kau bisa menggapai mimpimu."

Akio hanya diam mendengarkan ayahnya.

"Dan Taiga sangat… tidak, kita sangat rindu padamu. Kau tidak pernah makan bersama lagi dengan kita, Taiga sampai kadang-kadang harus membuang sisa makanan yang sudah dimasaknya karena tidak kau makan," Aomine menghela napas. "Aku tahu sekolahmu sangat penting tapi tidak bisakah kau memberikan sedikit waktumu untuk sarapan dan makan malam bareng dengan kita seperti dulu? Saat kau sudah kuliah nanti dan kau tinggal di apartemen sendiri itu akan membuat waktu kita bersama semakin berkurang dan mungkin kau hanya bisa pulang kalau sedang libur panjang."

"Maafkan aku Touchan." kata Akio akhirnya setelah dia diam beberapa lama memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Dia mengakui kalau kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini memang agak keterlaluan. Dia sampai membentak ayahnya yang tidak salah apa-apa juga tadi.

Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala Akio pelan. "Ayo kita pulang, Taiga pasti sudah khawatir sekali."

Akio mengangguk dan mereka pulang bersama.

"Taiga, aku pulang." Aomine memasuki rumahnya diikuti Akio di belakangnya. "Taiga?"

"Ah sepertinya kita terlalu lama,"

Aomine melihat Kagami yang tertidur di sofa menunggui mereka.

"Apakah kita harus membangunkannya?" tanya Akio.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine dan akan membangunkan Kagami ketika Akio mencegahnya.

"Jangan Touchan, kayaknya Papa sedang kecapekan biarkan dia tidur."

"Taiga dari tadi sudah mencarimu dia pasti akan senang kalau kau sudah kembali."

"Tapi kan kita bisa bertemu besok."

"Lebih cepat lebik baik."

"Touchan-"

Sanggahan Akio terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kagami memeluknya. "Akio!"

Akio yang awalnya terkejut langsung balas memeluk Kagami. "Aku pulang."

"Aku sangat khawatir sekali,"

"Maafkan aku Papa sudah marah-marah padamu tadi," kata Akio dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akio kau bisa berbicara apapaun padaku," balas Kagami kemudian melihat Aomine. "Atau Daiki."

"Ya aku tahu," mulai Akio. " _I just… I feel so much pressure lately about school and the many many exams coming and it weigh me down. This week is so stressful for me and I brought it upon you, I regretted it now and I'm so sorry but… I just wanted to make you proud_."

" _What are you talking about? We're always proud of you_." balas Kagami dan tersenyum. " _I used to be your age too you know so I understand how you feel, you can talk to me anytime_."

" _Thank you_ , Papa."

"Hei hei katanya aku juga bisa diajak bicara," kata Aomine menginterupsi.

Kagami langsung memeluk Aomine. "Terima kasih, Daiki."

Aomine membalas dengan mencium rambut merah Kagami.

"Ayo kita makan, makan malamnya sudah dingin," kata Kagami mengajak Akio. "Kau mau makan lagi, Daiki?"

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang," jawab Aomine. "Perutku tidak berkapasitas besar seperti perut kalian."

"Tapi Akio, aku akan memotong uang sakumu untuk minggu ini." kata Kagami.

"Eeeehhh? Papa…"

"Ayo cepat makan."

"Touchan…" Akio berpaling ke Aomine untuk meminta bantuan.

"Aku tidak punya wewenang di sini, jangan minta tolong aku." balas Aomine mengangkat tangan.

Akio menggerutu tapi tetap mengikuti orang tuanya untuk makan malam yang telat.

.

.

.


	12. Awal

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

.

.

.

Suara dari acara televisi adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar pada sore yang sejuk itu. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ketika merasakan Aomine mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya menjadi semakin erat. Kagami tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut biru Aomine yang tidur di pangkuannya dan menduselkan wajahnya di perutnya. _Gyoza_ yang tadi dibuatnya untuk camilan sore dan mengganjal perut sebelum makan malam sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan piring-piring dan sumpit yang kotor. Dia membiarkan Aomine tidur lebih lama sambil menunggu acara di televisi yang akan selesai sebelum dia akan membangunkannya untuk membantunya membuat makan malam.

Kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian ketika acara yang ditontonnya telah selesai, Kagami membangunkan Aomine karena dia pegal juga pangkuannya digunakan tidur Aomine yang berat badannya kurang lebih sama dengannya. Dengan terpaksa Aomine menuruti suruhan Kagami untuk mencuci bekas piring kotor sementara dia membuat makan malam.

"Hei Taiga," panggil Aomine ketika dia sedang mengeringkan piring yang sudah selesai dicucinya.

"Hm?" jawab Kagami sekenanya karena dia sedang fokus menggoreng, tidak ingin tempura udangnya gosong.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin punya anak?"

"Hah?" Kagami mengerutkan kening, kini menatap Aomine.

"Yaah, aku pikir sudah waktunya," balas Aomine. "Kita sudah menikah hampir setahun dan akhirnya kita bisa membeli rumah ini, ya meskipun masih membutuhkan perbaikan di sana-sini tapi aku pikir kita sudah siap untuk menambah satu orang lagi."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kagami.

"Entahlah… aku pikir kau mungkin mau mempertimbangkannya."

Kagami mengerutkan kening. "Ya aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Bisakah kau menata piring, makan malamnya akan segera selesai." kata Kagami langsung kembali memasak tanpa memberika kesempatan Aomine untuk berbicara tentang ini lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Kagami mengelap keringatnya setelah selesai memasang kabinet untuk dapurnya. Dia kemudian mengambil gelas untuk digunakannya minum. Dia bisa mendengar suara yang kedengarannya seperti pukulan palu di mana Aomine sedang memperbaiki atap mereka yang bocor. Meskipun rumah baru mereka adalah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan masih membutuhkan perbaikan untuk menjadi rumah yang nyaman ditempati, tapi ini adalah rumah mereka sendiri. Kagami sudah tidak lagi menempati apartemennya selama SMA (meskipun ayahnya tidak masalah kalau Kagami masih menempatinya) dan Aomine yang tinggal di Jepang tidak ingin terus tinggal dengan orang tuanya, dia sudah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri dengan Kagami sekarang.

Tidak lama, suara pukulan palu Aomine sudah tidak dapat didengar. Kagami mengira Aomine juga beristirahat jadi dia mengambil gelas lain untuk mengambilkan air dingin untuk Aomine. Mereka sudah memperbaiki rumah sepanjang pagi jadi Kagami berpikir mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti.

Dia keluar dari dapur dan melihat Aomine yang sedang terduduk di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Aomine memejamkan matanya dan dadanya yang telanjang naik turun karena napasnya. Kagami melihat kaos yang tadi dikenakannya dibuang sembarangan di lantai di samping meja dan bukannya marah, Kagami malah mengapresiasinya. Tubuh Aomine yang berotot dengan kulitnya yang sangat eksotis yang sekarang dia hanya memakai celana jins. Kagami meneguk ludahnya karena sekarang Aomine benar-benar kelihatan sangat seksi. Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran tidak-tidaknya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Aomine untuk memberikan airnya.

"Kau haus?"

Aomine membuka matanya. "Oh, terima kasih-"

Kagami tidak membiarkan Aomine menyelesaikan perkataannya sebelum dia langsung menaiki pangkuan Aomine dan menciumnya. Aomine awalnya kaget dengan tindakan Kagami langsung pulih dan mencium balik Kagami. Kagami memegang kepala Aomine dengan satu tangannya untuk mencium Aomine lebih dalam sementara satu tangannya masih memegang gelas berisi air dingin. Aomine memegang pinggang Kagami dan semakin menempalkan bokong Kagami ke pangkuannya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka dan Aomine menyeringai ke Kagami.

"Apakah aku terlalu seksi sampai kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu?"

" _Shut up_." kata Kagami dan memberikan Aomine airnya.

"Kau sudah selesai memperbaiki atapnya?" tanya Kagami setelah Aomine selesai meminum semua airnya.

"Ya, hanya sedikit yang bolong," jawab Aomine. "Kita tidak perlu cemas atap bocor lagi kalau hujan."

" _Thanks_."

"Ya, kita juga tidak perlu cemas kalau anak kita nanti bermain-main di sini."

"Kau masih memikirkan itu?" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat siap untuk mempunyai anak denganmu."

Kagami langsung turun dari pangkuan Aomine. "Aku pikir ini masih terlalu cepat."

"Kenapa? Kita menikah sudah hampir setahun sekarang."

"Aku merasa aku belum siap."

"Kau hanya meremehkan dirimu sendiri, Taiga, aku pikir kau juga sudah siap." kata Aomine dan akan memegang tangan Kagami tapi Kagami menjauhkan jangkauannya tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini sekarang." katanya dan meninggalkan Aomine.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu."

Kagami mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Dia melihat Aomine yang masih telanjang menuju kamar mandi mereka yang tergabung dengan kamar. Dia mengakui kalau dia melirik tubuh telanjang Aomine tapi dia tidak akan memberitahu Aomine tentang itu.

"Ugh." Kagami mengerang, badannya terasa sakit semua karena aktivitas intim mereka barusan tapi dia merasa puas. Kagami melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.03 pagi dan dia merasa mengantuk sekali.

Aomine kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Daiki." kata Kagami ketika dia melihat Aomine yang membersihkan perutnya, paha bagian dalamnya, dan sisa-sisa seks mereka.

"Taiga,"

Kagami yang sudah setengah tertidur langsung membuka matanya ketika Aomine memanggil namanya.

"Aku pikir _oppai_ -mu menjadi semakin besar." kata Aomine dan menangkup dada Kagami dengan kedua tangannya dan memijat-mijatnya. "Kenapa aku tidak sadar sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu," Kagami mencoba melepaskan tangan Aomien dari dadanya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku yakin ini semakin besar," Aomine masih memencet-mencet dada Kagami seakan dia baru menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"B-berhenti." kata Kagami, dia tidak mau terangsang lagi karena dia sudah capek dan mengantung dan ingin tidur.

"Mungkin karena aku sering mer-"

" _Stop_!" Kagami langsung menyentakkan tangan Aomine sebelum dia berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Aomine tertawa sebelum menyelesaikan membersihkan Kagami kemudian menaiki ranjang dan menempati tempat di sebelah Kagami, menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hey Taiga,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau mempertimbangkannya?"

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Aomine pasti akan terus membicarakan keinginannya untuk mempunyai anak dengan Kagami.

"Tidak tahu, aku pikir itu adalah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa menanggung beban sebesar itu." jawab Kagami.

"Tapi kau tidak akan sendiri, ada aku yang akan selalu di sampingmu."

Kagami menatap wajah Aomine dan Kagami dengan jelas dapat melihat determinasi di matanya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." kata Kagami akhirnya.

Aomine mendekatkan tubuh Kagami ke tubuhnya dan mencium rambut merahnya.

.

.

.

Kagami dan Aomine keluar dari supermarket dan menuju udara salju yang dingin. Mereka baru selesai melakukan belanja bulanan mereka dan akan kembali pulang ketika Kagami mengecek barang belanjaan mereka dan merasa ada yang kurang.

"Oh _shit_ , aku lupa membeli deterjen," kata Kagami kemudian memberikan belanjaan ke Aomine. "Aku akan kembali."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?"

"Tidak usah, hanya satu barang yang kurang, aku akan cepat. Kau tunggu saja di sini." kata Kagami lalu memasuki supermarket kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kagami sudah selesai membeli deterjen dia melihat belanjaannya tergeletak di bangku. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, di mana Aomine?

Dia kemudian melihat Aomine yang sedang berada di salju dengan seorang anak kecil. Kagami berjalan mendekat dan melihat mereka kelihatannya sedang membuat orang-orangan salju. Kagami tersenyum melihat Aomine yang tertawa bersama dengan anak kecil itu ketika membuat orang-orangan salju. Mungkin karena Aomine yang memang agak-agak _childish_ jadi dia dapat bergaul dengan anak-anak.

"Daiki," panggil Kagami untuk mengajak Aomine pulang.

"Ah, aku harus pulang, Satoshi," kata Aomine ke anak kecil itu. "Kau membuat orang-orangan salju yang sangat hebat."

"'Makasih, Aomine- _san_." balas anak kecil itu ke Aomine.

Aomine mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil itu sebelum menghampiri Kagami.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kagami ketika mereka berjalan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Oh dia Satoshi," jawab Aomine dengan tersenyum. "Dia menunggu ibunya belanja jadi aku menemaninya."

"Kau tidak akan menculiknya, kan?" tanya Kagami, menggodanya.

"Tidak, menjual anak-anak kecil sekarang sedang tidak banyak menghasilkan uang, aku lebih baik mencuri organ-organ dalam orang-orang yang dapat menghasilkan lebih banyak uang."

"Kau polisi, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu," kata Kagami dengan tertawa. Tentu saja dia tahu Aomine hanya bercanda.

"Menurutmu dari mana aku dapat semua uang untuk membelikan makanan untukmu itu?"

Kagami tertawa.

"Daiki," kata Kagami setelah mereka berjalan dengan berdiam diri.

"Hn?" Aomine menghentikan langkahnya karena Kagami agak menarik tangannya untuk berhenti.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa akhir ini," mulai Kagami. "Aku pikir kita bisa mencobanya."

"Ha?" Aomine bertanya bingung.

"Maksudku kita bisa mencoba untuk mempunyai anak." jelas Kagami.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. "Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku merasa sangat egois selalu mengatakan tidak padamu. Mungkin kalau kita bersama kita bisa melakukannya."

"Oh, terima kasih, Taiga," Aomine langsung memeluk Kagami, tidak peduli mereka sedang di luar. "Aku berjanji kita akan menjadi orang tua terbaik di dunia ini."

"Oh ya, tentu saja." balas Kagami dengan tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalan mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.


End file.
